


【授翻】短信奇缘（Text Talk）

by Adrista, FoxSweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Destiel Modern AU Challenge, Homophobic Slurs, Hospital, Illness, Injury, MWPP, Marauders era, Maurders AU, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of family abuse, Parents, School, Texting, The Marauders-Freedom, family stuff, mention of depression, text, text fic, texting fic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrista/pseuds/Adrista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: Sirius在寄宿学校，Remus住院。两个人彼此不认识，直到那天Sirius发错了短信。





	1. 第一周

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> 译者注：  
> *此文由FoxSweet和Adrista合译，并且共同校对。中译名来自FoxSweet  
> *LofterID 苏她_Adrista 和 狐甜甜甜 下同步更新。  
> 建议前往Lofter阅读。放在这里只是为了方便原作者加链接。  
> *了解更多请前往作者主页  
> *授权图同样在Lofter上。  
> *我说这么多干啥呢，好像有人会看一样hhh

**周一** **上午**

(10:30) S：我把Mcgonagall的办公室给淹了，你觉得有多大把握她能杀了我？

(10:32) R：McGonagall是谁？而且说实话，如果我是她的话，我肯定不会高兴的。

(10:33) S：‘谁是McGonagall？’你这是什么意思？这一次Lily又把你脑子揍傻了？McGonagall可是我一生挚爱啊。

(10:34) S：卧槽。这是新手机，我没习惯。发错了，对不起。

(10:35) R：我明白，没事。不过说起来，既然她是你一生挚爱，你为什么还要淹了她的办公室？

(10:40) S：我开玩笑的。她是我的教授啦，而且还是学院院长。我这是单方面苦情虐心暗恋，我想？

(10:41) R：我隐隐约约能猜到你平时不少给她惹麻烦吧。

(10:41) S：……算是吧，不过她绝对挺享受收拾我的烂摊子的。

(10:41) R：既然如此，那祝你们相处愉快。

 

 **周一** **下午**

(3:45) S：她给了我三个月的禁闭，还有二十四个死亡威胁。

(3:46) R：又发错啦。

(3:46) S：不是不是，我这是来给你更新一下最新战况。其实我是把一整层楼的宿舍都给淹了，那场面太壮观了。

(3:47) R：我不是嫌弃你啊，只是，作为一个发错了短信的陌生人，你就没什么朋友可以分享这件事吗？

(3:47) R：还有，一整层宿舍？你到底在哪儿啊？

(3:38) S：水淹宿舍的时候我朋友都是现场目击的。此条消息发送给还在回复的陌生人。

(3:38) S：我上寄宿制学校，但是不要误会，我绝对是一个非常朋克的摇滚青年。

(3:40) R：这么说的人往往一点儿都不摇滚。

(3:40) S：随便你吧。我就是非常摇滚。我才用不着跟你证明呢。

(3:41) R：别生气嘛。说说你为什么要把你教授的办公室给淹了吧。

(3:41) S：我其实没想淹她办公室，谁让她这么倒霉，办公室和那帮人的宿舍在同一层楼上。

(3:41) S：那些人才是目标，因为他们特别混蛋。

(3:45) R：你现在听上去就有一点点的混蛋。

(3:47) S：对啊，我不是跟你说过了嘛，我非常摇滚。

(3:53) S：我得去第一次禁闭了。再见，陌生人。

 

 **周三** **中午**

(12:07) R：寄宿学校里的饭好吃吗？

(12:10) S：嘿你好啊。你能在我无聊漫长的禁闭之旅中前来慰藉我的心灵，真是让我无比感动。

(12:10) R：行了，戏剧女皇。我是说食物，好吃吗？

(12:13) S：不怎么好吃。除非你愿意吃硬纸壳子和什锦肉。

(12:14) R：什锦肉听上去挺有意思的啊。

(12:15) S：对，如果它有肉的话。现在里面就剩下大豆粉和面包屑掺在肉汤里了。

(12:16) R：你现在就吃着那个了吗？

(12:16) S：没有，我现在在喝果汁。我对那道汤可不放心，上一次我从里面找出了一只袜子。

(12:16) S：而且放袜子的人竟然不是我。

(12:17) R：果汁很摇滚吗？

(12:17) S：李我远点儿昏蛋。

(12:17) R： **哇哦。**

(12:18) S： **天啊，这新手机真是的。我是说，离我远点儿混蛋** **。**

(12:18) R：口才真好。

(12:18) S：我猜你的午饭肯定比我的强吧。

(12:19) R：我本来不这么认为的，不过看来你证明我错了。我午餐是南瓜汤和果冻。另一种选择是拿海绵做出来的三明治。

(12:20) S：果冻？你五岁吗？

(12:21) R： _你走开，不许欺负我的果冻。_

(12:21) S： **我走？你都没走的**

(12:22) R： _我这就走，不用送了。祝今晚禁闭愉快。_

**周三** **下午**

(1:01) J：午餐的时候你在发短信，但是我和Pete当时可是好端端地坐在你旁边啊。

(1:01) J：你又没有别的朋友。

(1:02) S：你好大的胆子！你还孤零零地一边儿杵着的时候，我可是收到了一大堆邀约的好嘛?朋友多的是！

(1:03) J：吹吧你就。

(1:10) J：噢得了吧，你别跟我说你现在要无视我。

(1:11) S：咦，有人给我发信息吗？

(1:11) J：别装傻。你天生就傻。

(1:12) S：其实是我前几天发错了一条短信。人家问我寄宿学校的饭好不好吃。

(1:13) J：对方都知道你上寄宿学校了？你是不是还把血型和家庭住址给人家了？

(1:13) S：老兄。

(1:14) J：你DNA分子序列给人家发过去没有？方便人家克隆你啊。

(1:14) S：你这儿想到哪儿去啦！

(1:15) J：挺诡异的，随便一个陌生人都知道你上寄宿学校。

(1:15) S：别反应过度了，哥们。对方又不知道我到底上了哪一所寄宿学校。甚至连我名字都不知道。我也不知道人家的名字。靠，我连对方是男是女都不知道。

(1:16) J：随便你吧，Pads。但有一点，别被谋杀掉，好吗？

(1:17) J：我可不想到时候还得去给你下葬。你太他妈沉了大哥。

(1:17) S：感谢你真诚贴心的关怀。

*

(1:15) S：嘿，你叫啥啊？

(1:18) R：别想。

(1:18) S：你妈妈就叫你‘别想’吗？

(1:19) R：不。她叫我小南瓜（Pumpkin）还有小甜心，但这并不意味着我的名字就是这个。

(1:20) S：你给我打开了新世界的大门啊，小甜心，你可不该开门的呀。

(1:20) S：靠。

(1:21) S：那性别呢？男的，女的，两者之间，半男半女，不男不女？告诉我吧。

(1:22) R：你是要给我注册个婚恋网账号吗？

(1:23) R：好吧，我是个男生。

(1:30) R：你觉得很失望吗？

(1:40) R：好吧，随便吧。

 

 **周四** **上午**

(9:04) S：我手机昨天被没收了，对不起。

(9:17) S：啊，别这样。你没生气的吧，对不对？有什么好生气的呀？

(9:30) R：你昨天是上着课发短信吗？

(9:34) S：呃，是的，而且现在也是。

(9:40) R：多浪费啊。

(9:41) S：闭嘴吧，历史课，无聊死了。

(9:42) R：你学什么呢？

(9:43) S：法国大革命。书上这么多额头啊。

(9:46) R：我喜欢法国大革命！赶紧好好上课去，笨蛋。（译注：此处为法语）

(9:46) S：我的老天爷啊我就知道你肯定是那种人。我都不用谷歌翻译就知道你肯定是在骂我。

(9:48) R：没有啊。

(9:50) S：你和女孩子们甜言蜜语的时候肯定用的是法语吧。

(9:50) R：你是女孩吗？

(9:51) S：不是。你觉得很失望吗？

(9:51) S：说实话，有什么问题吗？

(9:52) R：没什么，别在意。

(9:53) S：不行，你在掩饰。

(9:55) R：我就是在想……如果你知道我不是个女生的话，就不会继续跟我聊天了。因为我当时猜到你应该是个男生。而且有可能

(9:55) R：算啦，别说这个了。

(9:55) S：你是觉得我会因为你不是女生就不再给你发短信了？就因为我很明显是个 **女生芳心俘获者** 就不再跟你有交流是吗？

(9:56) R：这么说……有点儿奇怪。不过，是吧，差不多就是这样。

(10:00) R：这可不是沉默的好时候。

(10:01) S： **对不气我笑的太厉害勒尼个笨蛋我的苍天**

(10:01) R：谢谢啊，非常感谢。

(10:02) S：你就是个笨蛋，我很喜欢你，不过还没喜欢到让手机再一次被没收的程度。一会儿聊吧，小南瓜。

(10:02) R：你个蠢蛋。（译注：此处为法语）

 

 **周四** **中午**

(12:32) S：如果你最好的朋友现在变成了一个白痴，但是没有足够的数据（包括图表）能让他清醒地意识到他已经是个白痴了的话，你会怎么办？

(12:35) R：采取暴力手段吧，我觉得。

(12:35) S：好吧，我夸张了。他是为了一个女孩子表现得跟个白痴一样。

(12:36) R：我的建议仍然可行啊。

(12:37) S： **我已经试过了。我的天哪我已经试过了。**

(12:37) R：你朋友和那个女生是在约会吗？

(12:38) S：没有，他单方面痴心妄想呢。

(12:38) R：那对他来说就已经很痛苦了，已经算是惩罚了，对吧？

(12:39) S：你可以这么认为，不过他那种痴心妄想是天天嘴里嘟囔‘ **她刚才看我了看我了看我了** ’和‘ **她今天都没有骂我怎么办** ’的那种。他已经兴奋到神志不清，根本不知道什么叫痛苦和惩罚。

(12:40) R：我很欣赏他的乐观。

(12:41) R：你这是在嫉妒他吗？

(12:42) S： **当然不是，你怎么会这么想？**

(12:43) R： **但是你看看你这个过激反应，好像就是这个意思。**

(12:45) S：不是嫉妒。大概是，生气。

(12:45) S：我也不知道，他就是很确信她就是‘那个命中注定的人’，尽管他从来没这么说过。他就是个蠢货加白痴，呆子都不足以形容他。

(12:46) R：我没看懂。为什么你的朋友找到了命中注定的人，你反而不开心了呢？

(12:47) S：你就是非得逼我说出来，对不对？

(12:47) R：？？？？？对吧。

(12:48) S：因为我可能也想找到我的那个人啊。而且我生气是因为他好像就那么容易就找到那个人了。没有王法了简直。

(12:48) R：你多大？

(12:49) S：好大的胆子！你怎么能随随便便问一位女士的年龄呢！胡闹！

(12:53) S：好吧，我十七了。

(12:54) R：我不是专家，不过我相当确定，一个人在17岁的时候还没找到那个命中注定的人是很正常的事。

(12:54) S：你并没有安慰到我。

(12:54) R：那你就和其他这个年纪的男生一样，做这个年龄都做的事嘛。

(12:55) S：我想说你是不是在暗示……

(12:56) R： _;-)_

(12:57) S： **我觉得话题该终止了，** 我们现在好像聊到了一个很奇怪的地方。

(12:57) R：不过说真的，现在找不到‘那个人’也不要担心。早晚有一天你会遇到的。

(12:58) S：然而在那之前，你给出的建议是，撸管。

(12:59) R：我也十七岁，不是什么心理学家。

(12:59) S：嗯，但是你用不着和另两个男生共享一间宿舍。

(1:00) R：才不呢，我和其他五个人共用一个休息的地方。

(1:00) R：所以这个世界上出现了盥洗室这种地方。

(1:00) S：我会记住你的建议的。不过我现在要去做化学作业了，不能再继续想我撸管的时候被撞见的尴尬画面了。我会想念你哒，小甜派。

(1:01) R：那两个句子不应该放在一起。

 

 **周五** **晚上**

(10:54) S： **啊啊啊啊啊啊甜甜泡泡嘟嘟嘟**

(10:55) R：什么鬼

(10:58) S： **尼在干傻呢**

(10:59) R：你这是喝醉了吗？因为我真的没懂你在说什么。

(11:01) S： **得了吧小南安瓜子**

(11:02) R：我要睡了，求你别发了。

(11:03) S： **别这样尼这羊多不好玩**

(11:03) S： **我宰想你呢**

(11:04) S： **我真的真滴真的滴滴想知道你的名字**

(11:04) S： **别的傻也行啊**

(11:05) S： **我朋友一个小时后将要已经睡着已经睡着啦**

(11:05) S： **就是啤酒久啤酒**

(11:05) R：我要是告诉你，你能放过我让我睡觉去吗？？

(11:06) S： **谁星期五晚桑这个点点点睡觉啊吊吊吊太没劲了**

(11:06) S： **我开开玩笑小的得的**

(11:07) S： **啊当然了只要你说了说了我就久久让你碎觉去**

(11:07) R：你能别用大写字母给我发短信了吗

(11:08) S：浩

(11:08) S：嚎

(11:08) S：#**&好

(11:09) R：你想知道什么？

(11:10) S：你还是个处雏男的得的吗？？

(11:10) R：哇哦我真是高兴啊，你这一下我已经不困了

(11:11) S：是你妮妮跟我说让我噜噜噜撸一炮发泄情感滴滴

(11:11) R：是，我是处男

(11:12) R：我现在能回去睡觉了吗？

(11:13) S：我才猜猜

(11:13) S：我四说啊是说

(11:13) S：我也是个处，你及布吉岛，所以不要觉得有什么大不了的啦不要咬咬会滴啊会

(11:14) S：小蛋糕？

(11:15) S：小饺饺？

(11:16) S：晚安安安安小老虎

 

 **周六** **上午**

(7:15) R： **早安呀阳光男孩**

(7:15) R： **我希望你短信铃声没调成静音**

(7:15) R： **或者至少手机就放在你的头旁边，这样震动声就能给你的大脑挖个洞然后钻进去了**

(7:16) S：为什么

(7:16) S：你为什么要这样对我

(7:17) R：我不知道啊，童贞女王，哪有那么多为什么呢？

(7:18) S：你是为了折腾我？

(7:19) R： _是的。_

(7:20) S：等会儿……童贞女王？

(7:20) R：往上翻翻记录，女王陛下。

(7:25) S： **哦不**

(7:25) R： _哦没错_

(7:26) S：我的一世英名啊！

(7:26) S：现在全世界都知道我的真实面目了，我不是个情场高手！我无颜面对江东父老了啊！

(7:27) R：我不是在贬低自己，但我可不觉得我是‘全世界’。

(7:27) S：但是亲爱的小南瓜，你就是我的全世界啊。

(7:27) R：我还用得着再跟你说一遍吗？十七岁是个处没什么大不了的。

(7:30) S：我不知道，你这是又要告诉我去撸吗？

(7:31) R：你就不能放过这个吗？

(7:32) S：可不是天天都能有陌生人来劝你去自慰的。

(7:33) R：嗯哼，也不是天天都有个喝醉了的陌生人给你发短信就为了问问你是不是个处男的。

(7:35) S： **好吧。**

(7:36) S：我很抱歉，关于我昨天晚上的事

(7:36) S：可能是有点儿过啦

(7:37) R：‘可能’

(7:37) S：好吧好吧，我很抱歉！

(7:38) R：要不是因为我当时头疼想睡觉的话，我也不会这么计较的。

(7:38) R：所以说我今天早上决定残忍地叫醒你。

(7:39) S：好吧你成功了，我吐了两次。

(7:39) R：我就知道。

(7:40) S：所以……你头还疼吗，现在？

(7:41) R：好多了……谢谢。不过我现在不能继续跟你聊啦，还是让你继续睡吧。

(7:42) S：哈，多谢了。

(7:42) S：呃……希望今天开心啊。

(7:43) R：嗯，你也是。

 

 **周日** **下午**

(2:43) S：所以，我喝醉了的时候，把你的号码存起来了，备注是‘南瓜头（ **Pumpkin Tit** ）’，我觉得咱们有必要修改一下。

(2:43) S：主要是因为我朋友Prongs觉得这个名字有点儿冒犯。

(2:44) R：为什么我有点怀疑呢？你到底是不是喝醉了才打上的南瓜头？

(2:44) R：难道是因为你有可能清醒的时候就叫你朋友‘Prongs’？

(2:45) R：我向星星发誓，一定是这样！

(2:45) S：闭嘴，那个外号起得可好了。

(2:46) S：而且如果你不把你的真实姓名告诉我的话，我就也得给你起一个外号。不叫‘南瓜头’了大概。

(2:47) R：那你自己的外号是什么？

(2:47) S： **Padfoot** **。**

(2:48) R：你是在一个帮会还是什么里呆着吗？我这就要被入伙了？

(2:48) S：你想一辈子都被叫做‘南瓜头吗？？？

(2:49) R：呃，不要……

(2:50) S：那就跟我描述一下你自己。给我点儿信息，我好起个外号。

(2:51) R：Padfoot和Prongs是你想出来的吗？

(2:51) S：对啊。还有Wormtail。你绝对不想知道我们为什么会叫他这个的。

(2:52) S：好啦，现在赶紧，描述。

(2:52) R：这就有点儿明显像是一个入伙仪式了。

(2:53) S：对啊，可能就是了，//南瓜头//

(2:53) S： **你真想被叫做这个？**

(2:54) R：好吧好吧，我，呃，喜欢读书。我现在想努力读本书，但是一直有个叫‘Padfoot’的蠢货发短信打扰我。嗯……

(2:54) R：我忽然不知道我自己有什么可以描述的。

(2:55) S：很正常。描述一下你的外貌特征吧。

(2:55) R：哇哦这就是个入伙仪式啊。

(2:56) S：你身上有的东西我也都有，除非你真有个南瓜头。

(2:56) R：你老是问我，自己却什么都不说。

(2:57) S：好吧。我，黑头发，下巴轮廓分明，高颧骨，笑容极其灿烂耀眼，牙齿洁白闪亮，头发芬芳扑鼻，身材健美，是这个世界上最帅的男人。

(2:59) R：浅棕色的头发，绿眼睛，有虎牙，身材瘦削，皮肤苍白，我就是个吸血鬼。

(3:01) S：但是你说你有虎牙啊。

(3:01) S：等会儿……皮肤苍白？

(3:02) R：白得都有点儿发光了。

(3:03) S：就跟，那个……月亮一样？

(3:03) R：我猜这种形容比较时髦？

(3:04) S：我想到了。

(3:04) S：掌声可以响起来了。

(3:05) R：*悲伤的掌声*

(3:06) S： **Moony** **！**

(3:06) R：哦我的老天啊。

(3:06) S：很好的！拜托，你绝对很喜欢这名字！

(3:07) S： **不是吗？**

(3:07) R：我觉得至少比‘南瓜头’好点。

(3:09) S：欢迎加入我们的帮会，Moony。

(3:10) R：谢啦，Padfoot。


	2. 第二周

**周一** **上午**

(9:26) S：我意识到了一件事。

(9:30) R：我相信肯定是件具有革命性的大事。

(9:31) S：你上周因为我上课发短信就批评我，但你那天早上又是在哪儿呢？？？

(9:32) R：我在……家里上学。

(9:32) R：我觉得比起寄宿学校来，这个绝对特别不朋克吧。

(9:32) S：既然你大概一天二十四小时都在上课，那你也算是在上课的时候发短信啊 **。**

(9:33) R：按理说是这样，但我想你可以认为我在放寒假。

(9:34) S：寒假什么的是不存在的！

(9:34) R：这就是在家上学的好处啊。你该试试。

(9:35) S：绝对不要。

(9:35) S：我会自尽的——我很认真地告诉你。

(9:35) S：抱歉，我语气可能重了一些。

(9:36) R：没什么，只是我开始担心起你的暑假了。

(9:36) S：没问题的，Prongs的爸妈会让我待在他们家的。

(9:36) R：他们一家真好。

(9:37) S：我能告诉你个秘密吗？

(9:38) R：我感觉你好像刚刚就说了一个，不过，说吧。

(9:38)S：实际上，我特别喜欢寄宿学校。

(9:39) R：你现在得吞点安全别针加上用能量饮料洗个澡才能保住你的朋克名声了。

(9:40) S：除非你告诉那些朋克一族。

(9:41) R：那我就带着你的秘密一起进坟墓吧，Padfoot。 

(9:41) R：不过你不会觉得奇怪吗……和好几百人一起生活？

(9:42) R：我没法想象你怎么保护你的隐私？你会遇到多少人啊？

(9:43) S：那也正是我为什么喜欢寄宿学校啊，Moony！我能知道每个人到底在做什么！

(9:43) R：偷窥狂！

(9:44) S：还有，我真的很高兴能和我最好的两个朋友住在一起。我能享受九个月的自由时光，不必回家忍受那种刻板和束缚。你可能无法想象，但这里确实更自由。你可以远离很多乱七八糟的屁事儿。

(9:45) R：真的吗？所以你就得到了三个月的禁闭？那不就是跟禁足一样吗？或者像是被关在个屋子里？

(9:45) S：啊，是这样，但是Moony，这也意味着我能和我的梦中情人度过甜蜜难忘的一小时啊。

(9:46) R：……又是McGonagall？

(9:47) S：你不能否认我们的感情！

(9:48) R：可我还以为我才是你的全世界呢？

(9:49) S：时代变了，Moony。现在的情况是，你是我的情人了，只不过那样我就要对McGool不忠了。

(9:50) R：我拒绝当你的情人。

(9:50) S：别啊，这样多有意思啊。

(9:51) R：我敢保证，你只要见到我，就会知道我从来不是那种‘有意思’的人了。

(9:52) S：好吧，反正我要在你和一位六十岁的女士中选一个。

(9:53) S：所以我就选你了。

(9:53) S：还有——你别再贬低自己了，我确定你绝对是个特别帅的小伙子。

(9:54) R：我之前还跟你描述过我‘骨瘦如柴’，而且我的最新外号还是因为我皮肤苍白才得来的。

(9:55) S：有些人喜欢这样的，你懂得。

(9:55) R：哪些人？！我可从来没见过。

(9:56) S：那个

(9:56) S：我是说

(9:56) S：虽然我们并没见过面但

(9:57) R：哦，得了吧。

(9:57) S：怎么

(9:58) R：你认真的吗？你是想要说你觉得干瘦苍白这种特征很有吸引力？

(9:58) S：在有些人身上就是有吸引力啊。

(9:58) R：那你为什么就觉得我属于‘有些人’呢？

(9:59) S：因为你一直坚持说你不属于那些人。

(10:00) R：我得走了，之后再聊，Padfoot。

*

(9:56) J：你为什么脸这么红？

(9:57) S：没什么

(9:57) J：看着像害羞那种脸红

(9:57) S：Proooooooongs

(9:58) J：你绝对脸红了

(9:58) J：我的天哪是因为那个发短信的陌生人？？？

(9:58) J：我还以为你说他是个男的呢

(9:59) S：他就是。所以呢？我没脸红。

(9:59) J：我现在可盯着你呢啊。你脸更红了，当我提到那个陌生人的时候。

(10:00) S：啊，一边儿去Prongs。听好了，我只是在试图告诉他其实他没自己想得那么丑，好吗？

(10:00) S：而且现在他离开了。我是不是惹到他了？？？

(10:01) J：你都跟他说什么了？让他确信他‘不丑’。

(10:01) S：我跟他说，根据他给我的描述，他也许很有吸引力。

(10:02) J：可能是因为这有点儿涉及同性恋的话题吧。

(10:03) S：但我没觉得他恐同啊——卧槽是dumbledore

(10:03) J：哈白痴，手机被收了吧。所以这条信息你得等会儿才能看见了。反正我还是没说错。

(10:03) J：你脸红了。

 

**周二** **下午**

(3:34) S：你恐同吗？

(3:36) R：啥

(3:36) S：我说我觉得你长得肯定特好看的时候，你好像没什么太过激的反应。

(3:37) R：难道我得拜倒在您的脚下才行吗，超级名模？

(3:38) S：不是，只是

(3:38) S：你昨天突然不理我了。

(3:40) R：说真的，我当时确实是有事不能聊了。

(3:41) S：所以不是因为你恐同对吧？

(3:41) R：我向你保证，我百分之一百万不恐同。

(3:42) S：好

(3:42) S：好好好。

(3:43) R：你说好说的有点多了。

(3:43) S：我的朋友不是什么老顽固，我就不能高兴高兴吗？

(3:44) S：我说我喜欢寄宿学校，但实际上这里也一堆烂人。傻逼都成群结队的。他们特别卑鄙下流，而且大部分还是我亲戚。

(3:44) S：还记得我给你发的第一条短信吗，宿舍水灾？针对的就是这帮人。胜利一小步，但他们得在足球场上露宿一周。太爽了。

(3:45) S：所以啊，就，我对愚昧和顽固的态度是零容忍

(3:45) R：这真是让人安心。

(3:46) R：我，呃，很高兴你是个好人。

(3:46) R：我还在想我可能在和一个杀人犯什么的发短信聊天呢。

(3:50) S：唔，先别急着下定论。

(3:52) S：我得去禁闭啦，再见咯，Moony。

(3:52) R：和你的情人玩的开心，Padfoot。

 

**周三** **中午**

(12:03) S：今天吃什锦肉！

(12:04) R：喔，真的有肉吗？

(12:04) S：出人意料，有的。

(12:05) S：

(12:06) R：看着没那么糟。

(12:06) S：等你知道它其实是上周剩下的后就不会这么想了。

(12:07) R：……啊好吧，这才是重点。

(12:07) S：那让我看看你的午餐吧 **。**

(12:08) R：呃，我没……行，好吧。

(12:09) R： 

(12:10) S：这可是早餐吃的东西啊！你干什么呢！

(12:11) R：我今早错过了早餐，所以现在吃了，不过吐司已经冷了，而且我还没有果酱。

(12:11) S：你听上去就像个坏脾气老头。

(12:12) S：那种神经兮兮地给面包切片还把早餐摆得整整齐齐的怪老头，还是摆在托盘上。

(12:12) R：我还在床上吃早餐呢。

(12:13) S：已经中午了！我还以为我最懒呢！

(12:13) R：这不叫懒，我这是放假了，这叫休闲。

(12:14) S：休闲是休闲，堕落是堕落。你穿衣服了吗？

(12:14) R：……没。

(12:15) S：我没话说了。 

(12:15) R：嗯好，我得进一步确认你没话可说了，这样就能结束对话，然后我就可以去小睡一会儿了。

(12:16) S：真的假的？！

(12:17) R：真的。闭嘴。我头疼。

(12:17) S：晚安，Moony。

(12:18) R：哈哈，晚安Pads。

*

(1:06) S：伙计们，我要给你们描述点症状然后你们帮我下个诊断书。

(1:07) P：说真的（Siriusly），Padfoot，这门课我要挂科了。

(1:08) J：Wormy，你每门课都挂。

(1:08) P：就因为你俩这样的混蛋老是上课给我发信息！

(1:09) S：Wormtail，我们没时间听你那些自以为是的言论还有差劲的双关语。这儿有个难题等待解决。

(1:09) J：这和你午餐时候发短信那个人没关系对吧，哼？

(1:10) S：讨论组里也禁止嘲讽。

(1:11) P：哦天啊这是关于那个一直在和你发信息的怪人的对不对？尽管你也知道，你根本不认识他？

(1:11) S：别逼我把你踢出群聊，Wormtail。

(1:12) J：好吧，Padfoot，我们听着呢。对吧，Wormy？

(1:12) P：说就是了。不过你们得借我英语课笔记。

(1:13) S：你觉得我们会记笔记吗。

(1:13)S：好吧，首先出现好几次的症状是低自尊还有频繁的头痛。

(1:14) S：然后是肤色苍白，嗜睡，长时间躺在床上。

(1:15) J：你不是说过他和我们一样大吗？这年纪的人都喜欢睡觉，你懂得。

(1:15) S：但是，但是，看这个：

(1:15) S：

****

(1:16) S：而且他还说他在家上学。但这看起来不像是在家里，不是吗？

(1:16) P：呃啊，我恨死这个了，上回我去切阑尾的时候在医院里就吃这种屎。你们还记得吧？

(1:16) S：他还说过他和另五个人共享一个‘休息的地方’。

(1:17) J：我明白你什么意思。

(1:17) S：以及，而且，他没吃早餐，这顿饭甚至也没吃完。然后他就去小睡了。

(1:18) P：所以……他生病了。

(1:18) S：谢谢你啊福尔摩斯，但是生的什么病？

(1:19) J：我们不是医生，Padfoot。我们推测不出他得的‘什么’病，只能知道他得病了。

(1:19) P：为啥你不直接问他，你俩不是永世好友（bff）吗

(1:20) S：那太冒犯人了，Wormtail **。**

(1:20) P：这叫直白！‘嗨，忍不住有点在意你发给我了一张医院餐的照片，怎么回事儿？’

(1:21) S：他好像是那种很注重隐私的人。我不想把他吓跑。

(1:21) J：这次我和Wormtail观点一致。直接问他吧，如果他拒绝回答，就别管了。这不是你的错，Sirius。

(1:22) J：我看见你噘嘴了。我知道你在想啥。

(1:22) P：你没法指望去救他，Padfoot。他在医院啊，正在接受帮助呢。至少这样能有点安慰。

(1:23) S：小小的安慰。医生只能做那么多了。

(1:23) J：从没见过面的朋友也只能做这么多。我确定你这么一直给他发短信已经让他的生活快乐很多了。

(1:24) P：他是我们的一员了。

(1:24) P： **卧槽**

(1:24) S： **哈** **WORMTAIL**

(1:24) J： **他从来就不是那个最小心的**

(1:25) S： **我就等着谁先被抓呢**

(1:25) P：如果你继续给Pettigrew先生的手机发信息，Black先生，下一个被没收的就是你的。明白了吗？

(1:25)S：……明白了 **，** McGonagall教授。

(1:26) P：回答错误。把你的手机拿到前面来。

(1:26) P：以及告诉Potter先生别再笑了，否则他会得到一次禁闭。

**周四 上午**

(10:12) S：嗨，忍不住有点在意你发给我了一张医院餐的照片，怎么回事儿？

(10:12) R：这话……太冒犯了吧。

(10:13) S：该死，我就知道但

(10:15) R：但？

(10:16) S：我也不确定了。这么问太笨了，不过你还好吗Moony？

(10:17) R：有时候好有时候不好。

(10:17) S：那今天你感觉怎样？

(10:18) R：不算太好但……也不太糟。

(10:19) S：你怎么从来没说过你的情况啊？

(10:19) R：‘你好陌生人，我患有慢性疾病’

(10:20) S：‘你好陌生人，我来自一个家暴家庭’

(10:20) R：是你自己非要说出来的，Padfoot。听着，以前和我说过话的人都能立马知道我病了，所以我很高兴有人不会觉得我会在对话中突然暴毙。

(10:21) S：我的天啊这有发生的可能吗？因为这样一来那我会遭受心灵创伤的。

(10:22) R：不，Padfoot，这不可能发生。抱歉这么说，但我临死前是不会发短信告诉你我吃什么的。

(10:23) S：才不呢，你会把那坨屎发到 Instagram上。

(10:23) R：图片说明：这饭一点味道都没有简直是杀人。

(10:24) S：哦 **我** 的天 **哪** 我 **不** 该 **笑这么欢**

(10:24)S：咳咳。正在前往地狱厨房。

(10:25) R： **天啊我不该给你打开这扇新世界的大门的** （原文感叹词为Christ）

(10:26) R：嘿，你为啥觉得我就要去地狱？

(10:26) S：因为你对主的名字不敬？

(10:27) R：你家里……信教的怪人?

(10:27) S：实际上，对，不过我刚才就是在抖机灵啦。

(10:28) R：哦，我懂了。

(10:30) S：嘿，Moony？

(10:30) R：嗯？

(10:31) S：我们没事了吧？

(10:31) R：是的，Padfoot。

(10:31) R：我们没事了。

*

(11:00) J：更新战况，Padfoot医生？

(11:03) S：没啥实质性进展。不过他说是慢性病。我问了，他支支吾吾的。他承认了自己在医院，还说不想因为这个被贴上标签。

(11:04) J：好吧。你用Wormtail的法子了没？

(11:04) S：用了，而且我要杀了那只小耗子，因为我想对了。

(11:05) J：你总是对的，Padfoot。

(11:05) S：没错我他妈就是。

(11:06) J：你就像个天才一样……如此天资聪颖智商超群……

(11:06) S：我同意，不过我可是很谨慎的……

(11:07) J：你能帮我搞一下我的三角函数作业吗？他讲的时候我走神了，现在啥都不懂。

(11:07) S：你知道你坐在Lily后座的时候就会走神。

(11:08) J：我今天不够坚定。

(11:09) S：行吧。不过这周的酒你请。

(11:10) J： **成交现在快把你的屁股挪过来。**

*

(11:11) P：嘿趁着你给Prongs做作业也来给我做一下

(11:12) S：不要，你处理微妙局势的法子烂爆了。

(11:12) P：我们都知道不该听我的。

(11:13) P：不过……我确实给你要到了个答复，不是吗？

(11:14) P：呃嗯嗯嗯嗯Padfoot？

(11:15) S：行吧。但这周的酒你请。以及别醉那么快，不然一点都不好玩儿。

(11:15) P： **成交现在快过来干活**

**周五 下午**

(2:23) R：周五了。

(2:23) S：感谢告知。我会提醒有关部门的。

(2:24) R：我是不该准备好接收新一轮醉酒短信了？

(2:25) S：哦拜托。我就那么干了一次，现在成个‘例行一事’了？

(2:25) R：就是好奇我用不用给逃不过的二十个问题准备答案。

(2:26) S：我已经知道重点了。

(2:26) R：童贞和健康状况？

(2:27) S：正是。你这方面的期待值如何，能受得住我高超的技术吗？

(2:27) R：停车停车，我有点记起来咱俩对这事儿都没啥概念了。

(2:28) S：那更好了，我们都不知道这事儿怎么操作，所以谁会疼？

(2:28) R：我不知道该怎么和你说，但两个啥都不懂的人在一起肯定会搞得 **非常** 痛。

(2:28) S：一点唾液可以解决一切问题。

(2:29) R：哦哇噢。我现在真的，真诚为你的未来伴侣担心了。

(2:30) S：冷静，Moony，学校这儿会发小册子所以他们不会真的去教我们性知识。

(2:30) R：小册子？？这就是全部了？？？

(2:31) S：还有一大碗安全套，不过那个就放在大厅前台，所以如果你拿了一个，差不多十几个教员和家长都会知道。

(2:31) R：这并不能让我减少对你伴侣的担心。

(2:31) R：一节健康教育课都没有？？？

(2:32) S：喔噢，你真的很在意，嗯？

(2:32) R：我觉得既然我必须参与我和我妈的性知识小讲坛（很频繁），那你也应该上一节该死的健康教育课，这才公平。

(2:24) S：她会给你看示意图吗？

(2:24) R：会。

(2:24) R：甚至有次一位医生来当特邀嘉宾。他还带了假人来。

(2:25) S： **假人？？我以为他会把那种东西留在家里。**

(2:25) R： **哦我的天哪不我的医生没带充气娃娃来我不是这个意思**

(2:26) S： **太晚了我脑子里已经有画面了**

(2:26) R： **老天啊我是说那种生殖器的实体模型。贴着标签实心的那种。哦老天。**

(2:27) S： **你可是挖了个大坑啊MOONY**

(2:27) R： **回到我最初的问题** 我会被短信hongzha吗

(2:28) S：当然不会，Moony。我会让你好好睡觉的。

(2:28) R：谢谢你，Padfoot。祝你晚上愉快。

 

**周六 凌晨**

(1:13) S： **MOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYY**

(1:15) R：别

(1:15) S：好 **吧** 拜拜

 

**周六 中午**

(12:08) R：你骗我。

(12:09) S：严格意义上来说，周五已经过了，所以我遵守了我的承诺。

(12:10) R：改变不了大半夜吵醒我的事实。

(12:11) S：抱歉。我怎么才能补偿你呢？

(12:12) R：我现在想睡觉了。我想听个睡前故事。

(12:12) R：这应该挺好玩儿的……

(12:13) S：好吧，好吧。

(12:14) S：从前有个宇宙最帅的男孩……他有着最闪耀的秀发……

(12:14) R：有没有可能这个角色叫Padfoot？

(12:14) S： **不许打岔**

(12:15) S：但没错。他的名字凑巧就叫Padfoot。

(12:15) R：我能读心。

(12:16) S：这就是别人说的你的病吗？

(12:16) R：哈—哈。

(12:16) R：继续吧。

(12:17) S：好的，感谢。

(12:18) S：拥有闪耀秀发的最最帅气逼人的男孩——名字叫做Padfoot——蹒跚来到了一座孤独阴森的城堡。

(12:20) S：当他走到吊桥前的时候，他被一个可怕丑陋的怪兽拦住了去路。

(12:21)S：就叫它Prongs。

(12:22) S：鹿角一样奇形怪状的树杈从Prongs的太阳穴里爆发出来，钩在吊桥的拱门上，深深陷进砖块里。

(12:23) R：你还真挺擅长这个的。

(12:23)S：我知道。先闭嘴。

(12:25) S：神一样的Padfoot——还是个骑士呢——信心满满地接近了怪兽。

(12:26) S：“怪兽，”他冲它大喊，“你在这里做什么？”

(12:27) S：“我还问你呢，傻逼！”可恶的怪兽回答道。

(12:28) S：但Padfoot很镇定。“我来这儿就是要从你的魔爪里解救美丽的王子！”

(12:29) R：请告诉我我不是那个王子。

(12:30) S：你不是王子。

(12:30) R：哦谢天谢地。

(12:32) S：“那你必须先杀了我！”Prongs咆哮道，伸出头前的鹿角扑向骑士，想要把他刺穿。

(12:33) S：但Padfoot动作太快了，他闪到Prongs的侧面，把他嵌着黄金和钻石的宝剑刺进了它的胸口，戳穿了它的心脏。

(12:34)S：它死了。

(12:35) R：还挺反高潮的。

(12:36) S： **它垂死的哀鸣响彻了整个王国，让所有国民都为之胆寒。怪兽倒下了，紧紧抓着自己淌血的胸膛，嚎叫着祈求主和母亲的宽恕。“哦勇敢的骑士，”它喘息着，“只有你才有资格杀死我。你可以去见王子了。”**

(12:37) R：机灵鬼。

(12:38) S：勇敢的Padfoot跨过怪兽的尸体，走过了吊桥，来到了城堡的庭院。在那里他找到了王子。

(12:39) R：怪兽就让王子随便在院子里晃荡？

(12:39) S：Moony我还宿醉着呢，我只能讲这么好了。

(12:40) R：好吧，好吧，继续。

(12:41) S：王子凝视着骑士，对他英勇的行为十分佩服，还张开双臂欢迎他。“你是我见过的最勇敢的人。”他笑了，“Padfoot，来我这里，我必须感谢你把我从怪兽那儿救出来。来吧，靠近点，让我看看你英俊的脸。”

(12:42) S：Padfoot感到有些不对劲，他来到王子身边，问他道：“那请问您的尊姓大名，王子殿下？”

(12:45) S：“我的名字是Wormtail。再近点，孩子，让我摸摸你的头发。”

(12:46) S：就在这时，Padfoot彻底意识到了危险，他停下了脚步，“别，我觉得还是不了，”他对Wormtail说道，“我改主意了，回见吧。”

(12:47) S：但Wormtail对此可不高兴。“不你现在就给我回来！”他大吼着，可当Padfoot回头时，Wormtail已经变成了一只巨大的灰色老鼠，他的牙齿像针一样尖，小眼睛又黄又亮。想了想，Padfoot不觉得他现在和人形模样差太多。

(12:48) R：太无情了吧。

(12:49) S：嘘——

(12:50) S：巨鼠Wormtail锁定了Padfoot，飞快向他发起了进攻，立马就把Padfoot握在了他的魔爪里。他想去咬他的脖子，但浓稠的红色血浆随即从他的嘴里喷涌而出，也淋了Padfoot一身。这太恶心了。

(12:52) S：当Padfoot从那肥胖沉重的怪兽之中挣脱出来时，站在他面前的就是他那潇洒的救命恩人，对方身着闪亮的银甲。他肤色苍白，身材瘦削，还有着绿色的眼睛，但他超他妈火辣。

(12:53) R：我的老天啊

(12:54) S：汗水在他光滑的额头上闪闪发光，他边伸出一只手边说：“来吧朋友，你现在安全了。我们必须奔向夕阳然后永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

(12:55) S：所以Padfoot拉上Moony的手，他们一起奔向夕阳然后永远幸福快乐地生活在了一起。剧终。

(12:56) S：还不错吧？

(12:57) R：挺有意思的，真的。

(12:58) S：想睡觉了没？

(12:59) R：哦是的。不过这儿有个小孩儿在尖叫。听起来欣喜若狂就是这个效果了。

(1:00) S：别忘了你曾经也是个会尖叫的小屁孩。

(1:02) R：你现在还是个尖叫的小屁孩呢。

(1:02) R：不管怎样我还是试着去睡一下吧。

(1:03) R：谢谢你的故事，Padfoot。你真的很会讲故事。

(1:04) S：多谢夸奖，Moony。

(1:05) S：（别告诉那些摇滚朋克一族哦）

 

**周日 下午**

(3:22) S：你喜欢足球吗，Moony？

(3:23) R：我挺喜欢看比赛的。我从来没踢过，以后也不可能。

(3:23) R：你会踢球？

(3:23) S：是啊，我们今天有场比赛。加油狮子。（Go Lions.）

(3:24) R：你用不用穿那种短裤？

(3:25) S：……用的……

(3:25) R：那过膝长袜呢？

(3:25) S：你什么意思啊？

(3:26) R：就想脑补个画面。

(3:26) S：你这变态。

(3:26) S：如果这能帮到你：我的美腿，全场最佳。

(3:27) R：我毫不怀疑，足球小子。

(3:28) S：我得去比赛了。待会儿再见啦Moony。

(3:28) R：祝你好运，Padfoot。

(3:28) R：加油狮子。（Go Lions.）

*

(7:56) S： **我就知道我们会赢因为PRONGS是一个牛逼的队长而我们赢——了**

(7:57) R： **恭喜**

(7:58) S： **但我好像把脚腕给扭了**

(7:59) R：哦，Padfoot。你干了什么？

(8:00)S：我可能是想截球但把别人绊倒了，他们摔的时候我的脚也一起给别住了。

(8:00) R：呀，Padfoot。

(8:01) S：好吧，如果我要百分百说实话

(8:01) S：我的目标不是球。

(8:02) R：你故意绊倒了别人？

(8:02) S：……对。

(8:03) R：那，你有点活该了。

(8:03) S：这是你说的，Moony……但如果你了解他……

(8:04) R：他有受伤吗？

(8:05) S： **他脸朝地摔了个狗吃屎然后鼻子喷血了**

(8:05) R：你是不是有点太兴奋了。

(8:05) S： **那太酷炫了**

(8:06) R：你神经病啊！

(8:07) S：听着，他用胳膊肘怼了Wormtail的肋骨把他撞倒了，结果裁判甚至都没叫停。球那时候还在场地另一端呢

(8:07) S：我可能是有点生气了。

(8:08) R：Wormtail还好吗？

(8:09) S：哦是的，他没事儿。他没扭到脚或者别的什么地方。

(8:09) R：那就好。你还好吗，Padfoot？

(8:10) S：哦我挺好的。我旁边围着一群姑娘想喂我吃屎以及给我按摩。

(8:11) R：哦天啊。你没占人家的便宜，对吧？

(8:11) S：当然没有。我其实有点想让她们走开，但她们非不

(8:11) S： **有个人还在抓我头发立刻马上停下**

(8:12) R：你有点太敏感了吧，嗯？

(8:12) S： **谁也不准碰我的头发**

(8:13) R：你刚踢完一场球赛，不管怎样你头发看起来能有多好？

(8:14) S： **精妙卷曲着呢。不过现在全毁了。**

(8:14) S： **我甚至不能站起来跑掉。**

(8:15) R：好人不长命

(8:15) S： **这话帮不上忙**

(8:15) S： **请求增援。**

(8:16) R：Prongs在哪儿呢？或者你那位落难少女Wormtail？

(8:16) S： **好主意** **MOONY**

*

(8:16) S： **WORMTAIL.**

(8:17) S： **WORMTAIL** **？？**

(8:18) S： **你到底在干什么事儿能比我还重要**

(8:19) S： **我差点就为了你杀人了**

(8:19) S： **该死** **PETE** **R**

*

(8:18) S： **PRONGS** **你在哪儿呢我在公共休息室这里需要立刻增援**

(8:18) J：别现在啊padfoot我和lily在一块儿呢！！

(8:19) S： **啥**

(8:19)S： **她这是把你锁在个酷刑室里了吗**

(8:19) J：没有不是我觉得这事儿要成了padfoot我溜了！！！

(8:19) S： **啥**

*

(8:20) S： **红色警报** **WORMTAIL** **成失踪人口了**

(8:20) S： **还有我觉得** **PRONGS** **终于和‘那个人’在一起了**

(8:21) R：喔噢祝贺他

(8:21) S： **这些事儿怎么都在我最需要后援的时候凑一块儿了？？？**

(8:21) S：我都不喜欢葡萄的啊。

(8:22) R：她们真的在给你喂葡萄？是不是还在给你扇扇子啊？

(8:22) S：没但她们现在在往我脚腕上敷冰

(8:22) S： **哦感谢老天是** **MCGOOOONIGAAAALLS**

(8:23) R：情人女士来认领她的男人啦。

(8:30) S： **她似乎觉得这都是我搞起来的。**

(8:30) S： **我看起来这么堕落吗？**

(8:31) R：要我说实话吗？

(8:32) S：别了，闭嘴，好了她们走了。

(8:32) S：现在就我自己了，其他人都在开派对。

(8:33) R：话说有个小事儿……

(8:33) S：嗯？？

(8:33) R：你表现得对一群女孩的照料很抵触。

(8:34) S：只是不喜欢她们入侵我的私人空间，你懂吧？

(8:34) S：尤其是我的头发。

(8:35) R：哈哈，好的吧。 

(8:36) S： **哦派对上他们要把我的腿抬起来往上放酒（** **OH THE PARTY’S GONNA TAKE SHOTS OFF MY RAISED LEG** **）**

(8:36) R：什么东

(8:37) R：不，我不想知道。玩得开心，Padfoot。

(8:38) S： **多谢支持，MOONY。祝你晚上愉快。**


	3. 第三周

**周一 上午**

(9:12) S：周一早上了我的头要疼死了。

(9:13) R：你自己的错哦，酒腿。

(9:13) S：我知——道——，我知——道——了别再戳我痛处了。

(9:14) S：另一则新闻：Prongs在和‘那个人’约会了。

(9:14) R：那对此你感觉怎样？

(9:15) S：哇哦，正常人真的会直接这么问吗？

(9:15) R：我的心理医生会，所以我每次都得憋笑。

(9:16) S：……你还去看心理医生？

(9:16) R：大部分有慢性病的青少年都会去。没什么大不了的。

(9:16) S：那好吧。

(9:17) S：嗯对，我超为他高兴。我觉得他整整十二个小时都在笑。看着很痛苦。

(9:17) S：唯一的坏处就是他还是不肯闭嘴，说她的事儿说个没完，这次有足够铁证能证明他是个笨蛋了，像是给她的头发写浮夸腻歪乱七八糟的抒情小散文什么的。

(9:18) R：那很可爱啊。

(9:19) S：别吧

(9:19) R：好吧，好吧。那有没有可能你觉得自己被取代了？

(9:20) S：绝对没有。Moony，我可以向你保证对这事儿我绝对没怨他，而且我还指望着在他们的婚礼上当伴郎呢。主要因为这样我就可以做一个尴尬的致辞。

(9:21) R：“亲爱的来宾们，我们今天聚在一起，是为了庆祝这二人的结合，还有就是有次Prongs干了件特别尴尬的事情，我现在就要告诉你们所有人。”

(9:22) S：“我还记得Prongs第一次告诉我他亲了他现在的妻子时的样子，他还形容说那就像亲一团焰火。好一个矫情的傻蛋。”

(9:23) R：他真这么说了？

(9:23) S：哦没错。我用上了我一年份的礼貌才没笑出来。

(9:24) R：你不相信他？

(9:24) S：可能吧。我猜是‘那个人’这种事儿的关系。

(9:25) R：你以前亲过别人吗？

(9:26) S：零零星星几个女生，不过不是焰火级别。

(9:27) S：你亲过别人吗？

(9:27) R：亲过。

(9:28) S：感觉怎样？

(9:29) R：当时感觉挺好的，现在想想觉得很不舒服。

(9:30) R：那家伙现在和别人在一起了。

(9:30) S：哦，靠。抱歉Moony。

(9:31) R：哦，没事儿。我没有特别喜欢那人或者啥的，但当时情况是……

(9:32) R：嗯，那家伙有点像是在利用我吧。

(9:32) R：你可能不想知道这些。

(9:33) S：你还能见到那人？

(9:34) R：哈，对，这家伙现在就在这儿呢。就在这个病房里。

(9:34) R：不过我们还是朋友，我和这人现在交往的那位也挺熟的，所以我觉得还好啦。只是想起来那事儿感觉不大好。

(9:35) R：实话说，这不算个悲剧故事。可能我讲出来显得比原本更糟糕一点。

(9:36) S：那人叫什么名字？

(9:39) R：呃……Frank。

(9:40) S：你亲了个男的

(9:40) S：而且他名字像个老头？

(9:41) R：他的姓更好玩，不过我不觉得我该告诉你。

(9:41) S：可恶，机会没了。

(9:42) R：哦确实没了。

(9:43) S：所有跟踪他的机会……还有揍他的机会……

(9:43) R：Padfoot

(9:44) S：嘿，我就说说。我可以那么干的。

(9:45) R：我想我就把这个当做好友象征了。

(9:46) S：哦，那当然了。没人可以招惹Moony。

(9:47) R：既然这样，过来帮我揍一下我的护士吧。他不让我出门。

(9:47) S：从窗户爬出去。

(9:48) R：哇哦Padfoot你可真是个天才啊。

(9:49) S：好吧。下次他打算，我也不清楚，给你打什么针的时候，从他手里把针抢过来戳到他脖子里。然后逃向自由。

(9:50) R：也许我得再考虑一下我是不是在和一个谋杀犯发短信了。

(9:51) S：有可能是。我正打算杀了Prongs。他们正在/课堂上/牵手。

(9:51) R：找根针，戳进你自己的脖子里。

(9:52) S：钢笔行吗？

(9:53) R：只要你戳得足够狠。

(9:55) S：我朝他们扔了个纸球，现在我觉得Prongs会亲手杀了我。

(9:56) R：我到时候会出庭作证的。你不该死得这么惨。

(10:00) S：你那边情况怎样？

(10:01) R：呃……没啥情况……大部分人都还在睡觉……

(10:02) R：哦我爸妈来了。他们带了蛋糕。谢天谢地。

(10:02) S：那你快去吧。

(10:03) R：晚些再聊，Padfoot。尽量别把Prongs杀了。

(10:03) S：我可不保证。

*

(9:56) J：搞什么啊Padfoot

(9:57) S：在 **课上牵手**

(9:57) J：哦拜托让我享受一会儿吧。

(9:58) S：你是不是还要不停地和我说她的头发闻起来像樱花盛开她的嗓音好听是因为喝露水长大的还是别的什么？？

(9:59) J：不，听着，如果我因为这个太絮叨的话我很抱歉……我真的不是故意的。

(10:00) S：算啦，老兄，没什么的。我只是开你玩笑呢。

(10:00) S：真的，你启发了我们所有人。

(10:01) J：怎么讲？

(10:02) S：如果你痛苦抱怨足够久，就有可能会走狗屎运。

(10:03) J：哦，闭嘴。你知道的，你自己也有点那样。

(10:04) S：啥？

(10:05) J：抱怨啊痛苦啊。

(10:05) S：为了什么？

(10:06) J：应该是为了‘谁’

(10:06) S：“““““谁”””””？？？

(10:06) J：你发信息那个陌生人啊。

(10:07) S：你说Moony？

(10:07) J： **哦我的天哪你给他起了个外号**

(10:08) S： **我总得叫他个什么吧**

(10:08) J： **南瓜头（** **PUMPKIN TIT** **）怎么了？？？**

(10:09) S： **就因为你说的我才改了**

(10:09) J：喔噢。这个要么就超诡异要么就超浪漫了。

(10:10) S：我要谋杀你。

 

**周一 晚上**

(8:34) R：我一直没问——你的脚腕怎样了？

(8:35) S：哦，Moony，你还是在意的！

(8:35) S：挺好的。我有了副拐杖，还能用它们打人。尤其是Wormtail，这个忘恩负义的小混蛋。

(8:36) R：他没在因为你的英雄壮举讨好你？

(8:36) S：没！他没有！他才应该来给我喂葡萄。

(8:37) R：你的私人男仆。我也有一个。我按个按钮然后他们就跑过来了，而我只想打开窗户。

(8:38) S：这就是残忍的权力滥用。我可喜欢了。

(8:38) S：你爸妈怎么样？

(8:39) R：哦，挺好的，很好。我们今天见了一下医生，他认为我周三就能回家了。寒假结束咯。

(8:39) S：好事儿都会有个头。

(8:40) S：不过我很高兴你，呃，好转了。

(8:40) R：谢啦，Padfoot。

(8:40) R：得走了。男仆说如果我不好好睡觉，我就得在这儿待更久。听起来像个威胁。

(8:41) S：总有一天我要帮你暴打你的男仆。晚安，Moony。

(8:41) R：晚安，Padfoot。

 

**周二 上午**

(11:12) R：你有没有发现过当你打包回家的时候你的东西会变多？

(11:12) R：即使你一半的袜子都丢了。

(11:13) S：哦没错。我还多了，比如，三条多余的领带。

(11:14) R：等下，你还得打领带穿制服？

(11:14) S：是的。寄宿学校，Moony，这是花哨玩意儿。

(11:15) R：看来是。喔噢。你们还分学院吗？

(11:15) S：……加油狮子。

(11:15) R：你在逗我吧。你和你们自己学校的人踢比赛？在你的学院队里？

(11:16) S：对，哪队在学校里赢了就能去和别的学校比了。狮队现在很有优势。

(11:16) R：寄宿学校太不可思议了。

(11:17) S：你需要一直穿着病号服吗？？

(11:17) R：不用，因为我们没那么死板。做手术之类的时候才用穿。

(11:18) R：不过我们要戴手环。

(11:19) S：什么，像他们给婴儿戴的那种塑料的？

(11:19) R：对，Padfoot，就像婴儿戴的那种一样，因为他们也在医院里啊。

(11:21) S：所以你打包打得怎么样了？

(11:21) R：不怎么样。你就是不闭嘴。

(11:22) S：你先发的。

(11:22) R： **我都没粉色袜子啊这是谁的**

(11:23) S： **哈哈我有次翻出了** **WORMTAIL** **的短裤。那太恐怖了。**

(11:24) R：哦我的天，是Alice的。这上面有心形还有各种图案。我也不知道我是应该还回去还是

(11:25) S：我把Wormy的短裤扔他头上了。你也试试。

(11:26) R：她睡觉呢，她可能会杀了我。我要把它们悄悄放进她的包里，假装我从没这么干过。

(11:27) S：不管怎样，谁是Alice啊？

(11:28) R：我朋友，除了Frank的朋友，我想。不过我更喜欢她一些。

(11:28) R：她就是那个在和Frank约会的人。

(11:29) S：说到避免刻板形象，你真是太厉害了。

(11:29) R：什么？

(11:30) S：最好的朋友抢了你的男人

(11:31) R：哦我的 **天不**

(11:31) R：就

(11:31) R：不————

(11:32) S：你没怎么和我说过你的朋友。你几乎都知道Prongs和Wormtail的生平了。

(11:34) R：没什么可说的，真的。三个病孩子搞不了多少恶作剧，在不送命的前提下。

(11:34) R：我们绝对水淹不了医院。

(11:35) S：但你可以试试，然后为这个进监狱。这么干不大道德。

(11:36) R：没错。

(11:37) R：哦她醒了，然后她看了她的包。

(11:38) R： **哈** ——“这些东西都天杀的去哪儿了我到处都找过了！”

(11:39) S：什么都别说，什么都别干。

(11:40) R：我——“哦，好奇怪呀。”

(11:40) R：Alice——“ **是你干的对不对** ”

(11:41) R：她还叫了我的全名。

(11:41) R：“ **你为什么笑这么欢。你在跟谁发信息。** ”

(11:42) S：任务中止，她知道的太多了！

(11:42) R： **她过来了再见** **PADFOOT**

(11:42) S：我会在你的葬礼上掏心发言的。祝你好运，Moony。

 

**周二 晚上**

(7:08) S：她怎么攻击你的？

(7:09) R：她挠我痒痒，我发出了那种可怕的尖叫，她不会让我活下去的。

(7:09) S：哇哦我真希望我能在那儿一起听。

(7:10) R：我听起来像杀猪一样。

(7:10) S：在医院的最后一晚，嗯？

(7:11) R：对。至少暂时是的。Alice办了个欢送派对。

(7:11) R：医院能办的派对也就这样了。不过她弄得挺好的。

(7:12) S：我打扰到你们了吗？

(7:12) R：没，没有，还没开始呢。虽然Alice以为这是个惊喜。别告诉她。

(7:13) S：我给你保密，Moony。

(7:14) R：不过，她似乎认为你是个想对我下手的中年男人。

(7:15) S：哦噢所以你给她讲过我了，嗯？

(7:16) R：要么继续被挠要么说实话。她还一度威胁要看聊天记录，没成因为我看着她呢。

(7:16) S：她知道Frank那事儿吗？

(7:17) R：她不知道。

(7:17) S：这样啊。

(7:18) R：你朋友知道我吗？

(7:18) S：哦是的。Wormtail觉得有点诡异。Prongs觉得很好笑。

(7:19) R：那你觉得呢？对这整个情况？

(7:20) S：我觉得怎么发生的都无所谓，就是我挺高兴这事儿发生了的。

(7:20) S：我觉得你低估我对和你聊天的喜爱程度了，Moony。

(7:21) R：我想我就是不大明白……为什么。

(7:21) R：等下，你不用非得回答的。

(7:22) S：我喜欢和你聊天，因为从某个有点别扭的角度来讲你很有趣。而且你很有想法，还乐于助人以及我也不确定，你就是很酷啦。

(7:23) S：你是个好人，Moony。我真的希望/你/不是个想对我下手的中年男人。

(7:25) S：Moony?

(7:25) R：我很抱歉。我不知道除了傻透顶的话还能说什么。

(7:26) S：接受赞美就好。

(7:27) R：谢谢你，Padfoot。我现在得走了，我的惊喜派对来了。不过，真的，谢谢你。

(7:28) S：这没什么，Moony。玩得尽兴。

 

**周三 上午**

(9:44) S：宿醉？

(9:45) R：你真的觉得在医院里他们会允许我喝到醉？

(9:46) S：不，但我很想知道你试没试过。

(9:47) R：第一次也是最后一次我喝醉就发生了Frank那事儿，我妈妈还禁了我的足。这教训足够了。

(9:47) S： **你妈禁你足**

(9:48) R：因为那样喝酒‘危险又鲁莽’。而且事后再想想，确实是这样。我有可能会把自己害死的。

(9:49) S：哦对，操，生病这事儿。

(9:50) R：正确语法：操他的生病这事儿。

(9:51) S：操他的生病这事儿。

(9:51) S：你现在在哪儿？

(9:52) R：在车上，妈妈在开车。她以为我在给Alice发短信，我不打算纠正她了。

(9:52) S：她会觉得很奇怪？

(9:53) R：哦应该吧，而且她可能会把我手机收走不让我再发了。她坚信‘陌生人危险’。

(9:53) S：第一学期的时候学校给我们讲了‘信息世界’的危险。

(9:53) S：看来他们的意思是那儿有可爱的小男孩儿。

(9:54) R：我用不着听你的网络情史。

(9:55) S：这不是

(9:55) S：好吧

(9:56) R：我们到家了。等我收拾好再给你发信息。

(9:57) S：欢迎回家，Moony。

*

(9:55) R：紧急情况。

(9:56) A：怎么了？

(9:57) R：他说我可爱。我觉得。我相当确定。

(9:57) R：哦我的天我不知道。可能我太以自我为中心了。

(9:58) A：你什么时候自我中心过？说真的，Remus。

(9:58) R：好吧，好吧。

(9:59) A：你说了什么？

(9:59) R：什么都没说！

(10:00) R：我假装我理解成另一种说法了。他没纠正我但……

(10:01) A：噢，Remus。

(10:02) R：现在不是可怜我的时候，Alice。

(10:02) A：我忍不住啊。你就像一只走失的小狗狗。

(10:03) A：你看，他现在可能也吓得不轻快。因为你无视了他的示好，而他刚说了一个陌生人可爱。

(10:03) R：这不是——他没在勾搭我（hit on me）。

(10:04) A：你确定？我觉得赞美一个人的长相是勾搭的第一步。

(10:04) R：Frank是那么做的吗？

(10:05) A：没，他字面意义上地打了我一拳（hit me）然后之后一整天都在道歉。

(10:05) R：我希望他也能和我道歉。

(10:06) A：为了什么？他干了什么？

(10:06) R：啊，没什么，别在意。

(10:07) A：我认为，如果他再夸你，或者和你暗示他喜欢你比朋友程度还往上，你就得有点想法了，Remus。

(10:08) R：我为什么得‘有点想法’？

(10:08) A：这样你就能停止胡思乱想，也能不每次这个男生说了点什么就和我发短信了。

(10:09) R：这才是第一次。

(10:09) A：是啊，我有预感还会发生更多次。

(10:10) R：真感谢支持，Alice。

(10:10) A：我很高兴能帮上忙。祝在家愉快。

(10:11) R：祝在炼狱愉快。

*

(9:54) J：你抽什么风？

(9:55) S：啥？

(9:55) J：我从这儿都能感觉到你在抖腿晃桌子

(9:56) S： **你能感觉到？**

(9:57) J： **老兄我的书都掉了**

(9:57) S：我晃腿不知轻重。

(9:58) J：说真的（Siriusly），你看上去快要昏过去了或者啥的。

(9:59) J：老哥？

(10:00) S：James，真的，我很好。你知道如果我不好我会告诉你的。

(10:01) J：就是想知道Lily的事儿会不会影响我们。因为我不想，Sirius。我还是会帮你的。

(10:02) S：谢谢你啊，小情侣。

(10:02) J：哦拜托。

(10:03) S：我得好好想想。然后我就告诉你，行不？

(10:04) J：行。

(10:04) S：调情。

(10:04) J：读John Green的傻逼。（注释①）

 

**周三 中午**

(12:53) R：我弄完了。这就是天堂，有家里做的饭。

(12:54) S：不公平。今天吃千层面。四分之三都是芝士，剩下的四分之一是面。

(12:54) S：我在吃面皮和芝士。

(12:55) R：家里做的炒饭。

(12:56) S：你太得意了吧。

(12:57) R：没错。我都快忘了食物的味道了。

(12:58) S：你意思是不都全是塑料做的？

(12:58) R：现实世界里不是，我的朋友。

(12:59) S：夏天在Prongs家我们还是不正常吃饭。

(1:00) R：我印象里总觉得你会吃超多薯片和巧克力棒。

(1:01) S：别忘了补充朋克能量的功能饮料。

(1:02) R：呕。

(1:03) S：让我猜猜：水果和蔬菜？

(1:03) R：怎么暴露的。

(1:04) S：你过人的健康状况。你就是如此充满活力。

(1:04) R：活力充沛到可以抬抬指头把你弹飞。

(1:05) S：哦，Moony，太丢人了。

(1:06) R：主厨/母亲/老师在叫我去‘上课’了。晚点再聊，Padfoot。

(1:06) S：和你聊总是很愉快，Moony。

*

(2:09) J：我现在有个很严肃的问题，伙计们。

(2:10) P：等下，你是有个严肃（serious）的问题，还是个西里斯（Sirius）问题？

(2:10) S：我不是个问题！

(2:11) P：我的意思是：是不是这个问题其实很小很小，但是你把它上升到西里斯的程度了？

(2:11) S：你把我说的像个戏剧女皇，Wormy。

(2:12) P：因为你就是啊，老兄。

(2:12) S：上次我邀请你去了我的加冕礼。

(2:13) J：伙计们！专心！

(2:13) P：对不起，Prongs。继续吧。

(2:14) S： **听候吩咐，队长。**

(2:15) J：下周就是她的生日了。

(2:15) P：你说过这不是个‘西里斯’问题的。

(2:16) S：这是个正了八经的顾虑，Wormy！比如，他到底要送她什么？！

(2:16) J：谢谢你，Padfoot。

(2:17) S：我在嘲讽你啊，老兄。认真的？我们在考试啊。

(2:17) P：说到这个，你们第十题选的什么？

(2:18) J：C选项

(2:18) S：C

(2:19) P：靠好吧谢了

(2:19) J：我很认真的啊，伙计们。

(2:20) S：问她想要什么，老兄。

(2:20) J：她说我们还没一起出去那么久，我还不能给她买礼物和各种东西。

(2:21) P：那就周末带她出去玩儿。吃个饭什么的。

(2:21) S：妙啊，Wormtail！我们忽略了约会需要具体日子。Prongs，你是个傻帽。

(2:22) J：你们真觉得这就够了？

(2:22) S：你总可以试试去给她唱小夜曲，但上次就没成功。

(2:23) J：说得对。谢了伙计们。

(2:23) J：哦，还有Wormtail。第六题的答案是A。就告诉你一下。

(2:24) P：我不是笨蛋。别骗我。

(2:24) S：没，认真的，Wormtail。

(2:25) P：查尔斯狄更斯没写恋恋笔记本。

(2:26) S：他没写吗？

(2:26) J：那是经典啊，Wormy。

(2:27) S：好孩子。圈上A。干得好。

(2:27) P：别一直看着我了，变态。也别再给我发信息了。你们两个都。

(2:28) J：好吧，Wormtail。

(2:28) S：我想我们不会再帮你了。

(2:29) P：无所谓。

**周四 上午**

(11:24) S：我能问个问题吗？

(11:24) R：如果我不想回答的话，可以换一个问题吗？

(11:25) S：我会同意的。但这样的话你某个时候还是得回答第一个问题。

(11:26) R：成交。

(11:26) S：你能告诉我关于Frank的事情吗？

(11:27) R：呃嗯——

(11:28) R：不能，我觉得今天还是跳过这个吧。抱歉。

(11:29) S：没事儿。你生日是什么时候？

(11:30) R：三月十号。

(11:31) S：你生日的时候会干什么特别的事儿吗？

(11:31) R：不大会。去年我直接睡过去了。原来的时候我们会去看电影，但这几年没再去了。

(11:32) R：你问我生日干嘛？

(11:32) S：因为如果有一天我们在发短信而那天是你的生日，我却不知道，那就太悲剧了！而且你，你不会主动说的。你到时候会让我聊我的袜子什么的，与此同时你正带着派对帽，一群人对着你唱歌。

(11:33) R：我们其实有个 **不** 唱歌的惯例。所以。

(11:33) S：那太糟糕了！你们必须唱歌！你们必须让过生日的人越不舒服越好！

(11:34) S：我有时候喜欢去跳个膝上舞。

(11:34) R：不收钱？真大方啊。

(11:35) S：嘿，如果你表现好你也能得到一段儿，尤其是既然你不管怎样都付不起我的费用。

(11:35) R：我们没有狗狗零食了。

(11:36) S：混蛋！

(11:37) R：我得回去干活啦。待会儿再聊。

(11:37) S：待会儿见Moony。

**周四 中午**

(12:02) S：我知道你说你在干活，但我刚刚想到了我的脱衣舞女艺名。其实没那么好听，但我按着那个公式起的所以肯定靠谱。

(12:02) S：我自己来击鼓。

(12:02) S： ***** **激动的鼓声** *****

(12:03) S：枯翼格里莫。挺差劲的，对吧？

(12:03) R：如果你从蛋糕里蹦出来我会把你塞回去的。公式是什么？

(12:04) S：你第一个宠物的名字加上你住的这条街的名字。

(12:05) R：……枯翼。

(12:05) S：对，好吧，我懂。蠢名字。

(12:06) R：我只希望那不是一只狗。

(12:07) S：哦，不，是金丝雀。我八岁的时候它意外飞走了。

(12:07) S：好吧，我说意外。

(12:07) S：我把它放走的。

(12:08) R：如果这样的话，我的舞女艺名就是塞鼻子小屋。听起来像个毒窟。

(12:08) S：抱歉，你笑话我的枯翼，而你的叫塞鼻子？

(12:09) R：塞鼻子是只吉娃娃。小东西成天叫个没完。我讨厌它。

(12:09) S：你可以讨厌它，但任何家伙都不应该被咒叫塞鼻子！

(12:10) R：好吧，那猜猜你的新名字叫什么？

(12:11) S：别咒我啊。

(12:12) R：如果我手上的事情一点没干我就要咒你了。

(12:12) S：抱歉，Moony。只是觉得这个消息很要紧。

(12:12) R：哦，是很要紧，感谢告知。后会有期，Padfoot。

(12:13) S：好吧，回见啦塞鼻子小屋。

*

(12:15) R：膝上舞！脱衣舞女艺名！到底发生了什么我没明白啊！

(12:16) A：我觉得你可能是反应过激了。

(12:16) R：真的？！

(12:16) R：我甚至都说不下去了。

(12:17) A：你知不知道，Remus，朋友之间会互相开玩笑？

(12:17) R：不大清楚。我有你啊。还有Frank。我们会开膝上舞的玩笑吗？

(12:18) A：不会，但我们没那么活泼啊。这家伙听起来倒是很活泼。

(12:19) R：所以我才很混乱。我是把这个当玩笑话还是……

(12:20) A：你们只是在纯粹互发短信，对嘛？

(12:20) R：对啊

(12:21) A：那你大概理解为开玩笑就好。因为没什么别的依据了。

(12:21) A：我能问你点事儿吗？

(12:22) R：可以的吧，我想。

(12:22) A：你喜欢这个家伙吗？

(12:23) R：哦我的天，Alice。

(12:23) A：好吧，你想不想他用你说的这些开玩笑？因为听起来你不想。

(12:24) R：我不知道。我不知道。我们这个话题开始进入危险领域了。

(12:25) A：你可以喜欢他的，Remus。

(12:25) R：求你别说了。

(12:25) R：我相当确定他是直的或什么的。

(12:26) A：‘相当确定’没依据啊。

(12:26) R：这样最保险。

(12:27) A：你得摆脱这一切啊，Remus。我知道你很孤独。

(12:27) R：我没——

(12:28) R：和你撒谎没必要，对吗？

(12:28) A：对。

(12:29) R：好吧。好吧。好吧，好吧，好吧。

(12:30) A：这才对嘛。

 

**周四 半夜**

(11:55) R：你醒着吗？

(11:56) S：差不多一直醒着。

(11:56) S：不过很惊讶你居然没睡。

(11:57) R：回到家里睡觉需要一点时间来调整适应。很奇妙，睡觉的时候没有一群人围着你又哭又吐了。

(11:57) S：我体会不大到。这儿的家伙都很恶心。

(11:58) R：哈

(11:58) S：所以，你想说什么，Moony？

(11:59) R：哦，对，嗯……

(12:00) R：我觉得回答你那个问题我得收费。

(12:01) S：还不到24小时呢！

(12:01) S：别觉得必须回答啊。这可不关我事儿。

(12:02) R：我先提起来的。

(12:02) S：是在我的坚持下！真的，Moony。

(12:03) R：不，我犹豫的唯一原因是……我之前从没告诉过任何人。

(12:03) R：而且这个事没那么严重。只是我觉得而已，本身不是个 **大问题** 。

(12:04) S：我觉得这就是个 **大问题** ，但你一直在轻描淡写因为你觉得在别人看来不是大问题。

(12:04) S：所以，不管什么原因，如果你不想说你就不用告诉我。

(12:05) R：但它一直在妨碍我做……各种事情。而且有人建议我，简单来说就是，‘摆脱它’，这样我才能继续生活。我猜摆脱它的第一步就是和别人说一下这件事。然后嘿，你问了，那我就说吧。

(12:06) S：别误解我的意思啊，/求你别/，但你不是说过你有个心理医生吗？

(12:07) R：医院里的心理医生。在病房里和所有人见面的那种。集体治疗。来和Frank谈谈这事儿吧。不了谢谢。

(12:07) S：那好吧。把Frank事件告诉我吧，现在我们这么叫它。

(12:08) R：我想就像大多数套路故事一样，一切都是从酒精还有真心话大冒险开始的。

(12:09) S：我们都经历过这些，朋友。

(12:10) R：当时我们坐在我的病床上，我俩都是第一次喝酒，所以很正常的，大概只用了两分钟酒劲就上来了。是Frank的好主意来玩真心话大冒险，而我也从来没玩过那个，所以我同意了。

(12:11) R：我不大清楚该问什么问题，所以我就只是把他问我的再问他一遍。结果发现我们以前都没和别人接过吻。

(12:12) R：其中一次真心话，他问我是不是同性恋。我说是。然后他选了真心话，我问他是不是同性恋，他说他不确定，也许有一点点。

(12:13) R：然后我选了大冒险因为我还没选过，他问我敢不敢亲他。因为我又醉又gay所以我就亲了。

(12:13) S：我想打断一下这个故事来再听一遍‘又醉又gay’这个形容。

(12:14) R：就，很醉加上很，很gay。

(12:14) S：谢谢。继续吧。

(12:15) R：所以，我亲了他。而且就像你说的那样，不是焰火级别的，但是感觉还好。就好像很平常很自然。所以我以为没什么事儿。

(12:16) R：然后他又选了真心话，所以我就又问他是不是同性恋。他又说，我不知道，也许有一点点。然后过了不久我们就都去睡觉了。

(12:17) R：第二天他就去约了Alice而且她同意了。

(12:17) S： **喔噢等等啥**

(12:18) R：当我问他接吻这个事情的时候他说他当时喝醉了也很好奇，他希望我不要生气。原来他不是同性恋，一丁点也不是。

(12:19) S：我不想这么告诉你，Moony，但就算在正常人看来，这也是个 **大问题** 了。

(12:19) S：这也可以归为 **混账行为** 。

(12:20) R：哈，你说对了。

(12:21) R：所以，就是这样，Frank事件。

(12:22) S：你还和这家伙是朋友？

(12:22) R：我和Alice关系更好一点。他是顺带的。

(12:23) R：不可否认，我觉得比起之前大多数时候，我对他是没好气了一些。

(12:23) S：我觉得‘没好气’都是便宜他了。让我们从‘刻毒’还有‘盛怒’开始，慢慢朝着‘谋杀’的方向前进。

(12:24) R：过渡会如此平滑他都不会明白为什么会有一个枕头蒙在他头上把他闷死。

(12:25) S：这才是我喜欢听的！

(12:25) R：就让一场有些无耻的谋杀来为夜晚画上句号。

(12:26) S：你对此感觉怎么样？

(12:27) R：好一点了，我想。实际上，有点惭愧。

(12:27) S：哥们儿，你被一个混蛋搞得一团糟。不是你的错啊。就个人而言我还挺想见见Frank的然后，把他从窗户推下去。

(12:28) R：冷静点，权力的游戏。

(12:28) S：我这么干的时候还要喊个口号，我不清楚，‘ **为了MOONY！** ’然后推下窗户。

(12:29) R：我觉得你应该再稍微考虑一下你的口号。

(12:30) S：嘘，现在考虑太晚了。

(12:31) R：谢谢你，Padfoot。

(12:31) S：我其实什么也没做啊，Moony。

(12:32) R：就是感谢……倾听。提议去暗杀他。这类的。

(12:32) S：都是我的荣幸，Moony。我一直想杀个人呢。

(12:33) R：哦我的天，你就是个谋杀犯。这就是个诱饵。

(12:34) S： **哈** 不，才不是呢。快去睡吧，Moony。

(12:34) R：好吧。你也快睡。

(12:35) S：好的，好的。晚安，Moony。

(12:35) R：晚安，Padfoot。

 

**周五 上午**

(10:15) J：好吧，我本来不想提的，但你看起来就像要杀人一样。

(10:16) S：你有想过去打一个从来没见过的人吗？

(10:16) J：我猜希特勒不算吧。

(10:17) S：不大算。

(10:17) J：所以，Moony做了什么？

(10:18) S：哦，天，他没做什么。是别人对Moony做了什么。

(10:18) J：那个人对Moony做了什么？

(10:19) S：故事简述：那个人利用了Moony。他对此感觉不大舒服。

(10:19) J：而且这事儿值得一顿暴打？

(10:20) S：对！！

(10:20) J：好吧，好吧，只是确认一下。

(10:21) S：这太让人难受了，Prongs。他在天知道哪儿而我在这儿。我在这儿可没法暴打某人。

(10:21) J：你有没有考虑过和这个人见见面？

(10:22) S：显然有啊。

(10:23) J：那？

(10:23) S：他连他的真名都不告诉我。

(10:24) J：那我想你就得耐心点了。列张以后要暴打的人的单子。

(10:24) S：……还是很让人难过。

(10:25) J：是啊，我懂。近在咫尺却远若天涯。

(10:26) S：是什么让Lily改主意了？

(10:26) J：他说我已经变成熟了。我觉得她是对的。

(10:27) S：你觉得？上次我们放臭屁炸弹是什么时候？

(10:27) J：你想放臭屁炸弹？

(10:28) S：是啊，不过，我们说好了我得等等再说。

(10:28) J：我想这标志着你逐渐成熟的程度。

(10:28) S：我突然不成熟的时候就会说这种很具体的事儿了。

(10:29) J：不过你一直就这样。打起精神来，Pads。至少Moony和你聊天前没先讨厌过你六年。

(10:29) S：啊，是啊。每次只要把各种事情和你失败的恋爱经历比一比，我就能开心很多。就，该死啊Prongs。你太可悲了。

(10:30) J：是，是，我很烂我知道。我就不该提起这个。你现在可以停下别再笑了。

(10:30) S：才不要呢。

*

(11:24) R：我祖母来了。需要立刻支援。可能需要特警队。

(11:25) S：小饼干成灾？

(11:25) R：没错。她还一直在问关于女朋友的事儿。

(11:26) S：哎呀。

(11:26) S：你家里知道吗？

(11:27) R：我妈妈知道。但她根本不帮我。她就只是坐在客厅的角落里咯咯笑。

(11:27) R：来的祖母是我爸的妈妈。

(11:28) R：哦我的天哪她又说到大学了。

(11:29) S： **哈哈。** 所以你对未来有什么计划？

(11:29) R：其一，不要成为祖父母。

(11:30) S：我觉得同性恋这事儿把这个想法扼杀在萌芽状态了。

(11:30) R：我的不育症也。也许能有奇迹发生吧。至少现在她不会问我关于要孩子的事了。

(11:31) S：我希望Prongs能有孩子，这样我就能和他们一起玩儿，但不用真的去养他们。

(11:32) R：很有战略意义。我喜欢。也意味着能同时体会有孩子和没孩子的乐趣。

(11:32) S：没错！

(11:33) R：哦不。妈妈把相册拿出来了。

(11:33) R：为什么总是会这样？

(11:34) S：这世界是很残忍的，Moony。

(11:34) R：祖母：他小时候看起来真怪。

(11:34) R：谢了祖母。我就在这儿呢。

(11:35) S： **哈哈多可爱啊**

(11:35) S：老兄，我爱老年人。

(11:36) R：裸体婴儿照。哦不。

(11:36) S：我居然错过了。

(11:37) R：别对我的婴儿图谋不轨！

(11:37) S：哦我天没有。我完全赞成这很羞耻。不是说恋童癖。

(11:38) R：那谢天谢地。你每天都在听起来更像个罪犯。

(11:39) S：你喜欢危险吗，Moony？

(11:40) R：被我每天发短信的陌生人杀死的潜在危险？不，没法说喜欢。

(11:40) S：如果我告诉你我有辆摩托车你会改变想法吗？

(11:41) R：……你认真的？

(11:41) S：是啊。

(11:42) R：哦我的天哪。

(11:42) S：怎么？

(11:43) R：这真的太酷了。

(11:43) S：啊噢，Moony，这是你对我说的最好的话了。

(11:44) R：你会骑吗？

(11:44) S：技术上来说？会。法律上来说？不大算。

(11:45) S：没错，吸入恐惧吧。

(11:46) R：呃嗯，闻起来像是被撞死的路人。

(11:46) S：我必须告诉你自从这辆摩托车被造出来直到现在只有我和Prongs受过伤。

(11:47) R：造出来？

(11:47) S：是啊，我从画草图开始自己造的。

(11:48) R：这太奇妙了。这……太不可思议了。

(11:49) S：啊噢，哪有的呀。

(11:49) R：它有名字吗？

(11:50) S：这是不是你会干的事儿，取名？

(11:50) R：嗯，你制造了它。它就像个孩子一样呀。

(11:51) S：我得来场头脑风暴好好想想，到时候再告诉你。

(11:52) R：请吧。如果会像你的脱衣舞女艺名一样，至少讲出来还挺有意思的。

(11:55) R：Padfoot？

(11:58) S：我们得把头脑封包往后方方了Moony。我刚刚撞一个柱子我觉得我脑震真荡了再见

(11:59) R：哦我的天啊Padfoot。

(12:00) R：我很抱歉，我要笑死了但我停不下来。

(12:01) R：老天啊，Pads。

(12:02) S：昏蛋

 

**周五 下午**

(2:32) P：抱歉，你撞上了柱子因为你正忙着发短信？

(2:33) J：让我猜猜：你在给Moony发短信？

(2:34) S：他喜欢我的摩托车

(2:34) P： **然后你撞上了柱子还把自己撞成了脑震荡**

(2:34) J：嘘Wormtail，小声点，可怜的小Siri刚和柱子亲密接触完，正在休息呢。

(2:35) S：再叫我一次siri我就用柱子抡烂你的脑袋

(2:35) S：看看你觉得这滋味儿如何

(2:36) P：瞧啊，Prongs，他肯定是脑子出问题了，他的短信已经毫无意义了。

(2:37) S：我只是在学你怎么发啊，Wormtail。

(2:37) J：先生们，放松。我们必须让英俊的王子殿下睡觉了。等我们告诉他他不能喝酒的时候他会很绝望的。

(2:38) S： **什么**

(2:38) J：嘘Sirius你必须休息了。

(2:39) S：我要谋杀你

(2:39) P：而且也不能给Moony发短信。

(2:40) S：我要疯狂折磨你。

(2:41) J：晚安，甜心王子Padfoot。

(2:41) P：睡个好觉，小鸡宝宝siri

(2:42) S：操你们俩

 

**周六 上午**

(9:02) R：我把整个周五晚上睡过去了。

(9:03) S：我也是。多无聊啊。

(9:03) R：你到底怎么了？

(9:04) S：我，呃，撞上了一个柱子。

(9:04) R：抱歉，什么？你能用简单点的话再说一遍吗？

(9:05) S： **头碰柱子梆梆响。**

(9:05) R： **为什么这怎么发生的**

(9:06) S： **因为我正忙着和你发短信呢，你这蠢货。这是你的错。我头特别疼还紫了一块儿。**

(9:07) R：所以，你睡了一整天吗？

(9:07) S：是啊。我今天也得呆在床上因为为什么不呢，我还扭了脚呢。

(9:08) R：可怜的宝宝Padfoot。

(9:08) S：都别可怜我了。

(9:09) R：我很抱歉。你还好吗？

(9:09) S：我会好的

(9:10) R：你明天有球赛吗？

(9:10) S：有。

(9:11) R：你能去踢吗？

(9:11) S：但愿能吧。所以我今天在休息。

(9:12) R：……今天是周六。

(9:12) S：还是有些事情得在周六干的。

(9:13) S：比如保养艾文多克。

(9:13) R：那是摩托车的名字吗？

(9:14) S：没错！

(9:14) R：那算什么名字啊！

(9:15) S：一个男女通用的名字！

(9:15) R：我还以为会是像……午夜巨兽，渡鸦羽，这类黑暗又邪恶的。

(9:16) S：渡鸦羽？

(9:16) R：我还是觉得这个比你的好。

(9:17) S：太烂了，Moony。这是我的摩托车。我起的名字dhjcnc

(9:17) S：嗨Moony这里是Prongs，我现在得没收Padfoot的手机这样他才能去睡觉。保佑他，他受了点伤。而且老天啊，他嘴真的太毒了。你知不知道我们十一岁的时候他因为笑得太狠所以尿了裤子？Padfoot经典行为，永远都很好玩儿。

(9:18) S：等下，我觉得他想说个再见。

(9:18) R：小心点，如果Prongs现在死了我就算是个目击证人了。

(9:19) S：是我，我不会谋杀他的。我会把他关起来慢慢折磨。 **好了他来拿手机了拜拜MOONY**

(9:19) R：坚强点，Padfoot。

 

**周日 上午**

(11:43) S：周六太漫长了。

(11:43) R：哦，你回来了呀。

(11:44) S：让我们把所有事儿都忘掉，好不？

(11:45) R：你是说Prongs拿了你的手机，还是他告诉我你十一岁的时候尿了自己的裤子？

(11:45) S：我要说两件事儿都。都忘了吧。现在就删除。

(11:46) R：但这样的话我现在要用什么来勒索你啊？

(11:47) S：我希望我们能别提勒索的事儿。

(11:47) R：胡说。牢固的友谊就是靠勒索建立起来的。

(11:48) S：我不知道你朋友都是什么样的，但赶紧绝交吧。

(11:48) R：实际上我没多少朋友。Alice，Frank。

(11:48) R：呃，你。

(11:49) S：说起这个，我有Prongs，Wormtail，我觉得Lily现在也算了……

(11:49) S：还有你。

(11:50) R：你还是比我多一个。

(11:50) S：不怪我啊我太受欢迎了。

(11:51) S：所以……是这么个说法？我们是朋友了吗？

(11:51) R：我一直这么觉得啊。也许。但愿。

(11:52) S：是啊。是啊当然了。

(11:52) R：好的。是啊。嗯对。

(11:53) R：你今天上场踢吗？

(11:53) S：踢。其实我在场地上呢。我们就要开始了，在……七分钟后。

(11:54) R：你现在大概在呃……热身？

(11:54) S： **哈哈** 对。实际上Prongs正在大声吼我呢。我会告诉你比赛结果的。

(11:55) R：祝你好运，Padfoot。加油狮子。

 

**周日 晚上**

(8:13) S：我不知道该怎么说，这太让我难受了，但我们输了。

(8:14) R：哦，Padfoot。我很抱歉。

(8:14) S： **就差一个球。气死我了。**

(8:15) S：不行，我要成熟点。这没什么的。

(8:15) S： **不这就是有什么。**

(8:15) S：好吧，没，我很好。不过Prongs在哭。Wormtail躲着不见我们。

(8:16) R：这是，就，一场重要比赛吗？

(8:16) S：不是。Prongs只是非常讨厌输。

(8:16) S：他太讨厌输了所以我们连个赛后派对都没开。没意思。

(8:17) R：太可惜了。我很抱歉你们输了。

(8:18) S：谢啦Moony。我要抓最后一分钟做作业了。晚点再聊。

(8:18) R：待会儿聊，Padfoot。

*

(11:44) S：嘿Moony

(11:45) R：嗯？

(11:45) S：这可能有点儿过了但是

(11:46) S：我能给你打电话吗？

(11:46) R：一切都还好吗？

(11:47) S：还好，还好，我只是一直在考虑一个问题，我很想知道我读你短信的时候脑补出的声音和你真实的声音一不一样。如果这么想不会太诡异的话。

(11:47) R：嗯，不会，我明白了。不过电话也不是永远靠谱的。

(11:48) R：打吧。

(11:48) S：好的。

**[** **正在呼叫** **Moony]**

R：“……喂？”

S：“嗨。呃，我吵醒你了么？刚才的短信？”

R：“是的，但不要紧。”

S：“这样啊。好的。呃，好吧我其实还没准备好到这步呢。”

R：“哈，是啊，我猜到了。你听起来……和我想象的不大一样。”

S：“你怎么想象的？老男人吗？”

R：“哈哈，不是，我以为，音调更高一点。不是这么……爷们。”

S：“我听起来很爷们吗”

R：“哦，拜托，你自己知道的。”

S：“你听起来更沙哑一点。”

R：“呃啊，我刚醒。别笑话我啦。”

S：“哈哈，没，我挺喜欢的。”

R：“……哦。”

S：“呃……我能问你个事儿吗？”

R：“我想既然都这样了那就问呗。”

S：“你叫什么名字？”

R：“好吧，我会回答的，但你不能——任何情况下都不能——笑。”

S：“嘿，我的要求和你一样。信我，没什么会比我的名字更奇怪了。”

R：“我叫Remus。”

S：“……Remus……”

R：“我说过你不准开玩笑！”

S：“我没有，我哪有啊，我很喜欢的。好吧，现在，真的，不要笑。”

R：“好的。”

S：“不行，你发誓。”

R：“啊，好吧，我发誓我要是笑就不得好死。”

S：“Sirius。”

R：“我在认真（serious）听啊！我跟你说了——”

S：“不，不是！我是说，我的名字叫Sirius。S-I-R-I-U-S。”

R：“哦，靠，抱歉。我很抱歉——”

S：“没什么，Moony，我早就料到了。我该让你回去睡觉了。”

R：“你也是。你明天有课的。”

S：“对，是啊。”

R：“晚安，Sirius。”

S：“晚安，Remus。”

 

**——第三章 完——**


	4. 第四周

**周一 上午**

(9:05) J：你没你想的那么小声。

(9:05) P：对，老兄，下次去别的屋里说吧。

(9:06) S：？？？

(9:06) J：那通电话！

(9:06) S：哦我天你们听见了

(9:07) P：是啊，老兄。

(9:07) S：哦天不会吧

(9:08) J：哦天，就是这样。

(9:08) P：你不会小声说话又不是我们的错。

(9:09) J：至少不是电话性爱。

(9:09) P：老兄！！

(9:10) J：就说说嘛。

(9:10) J：Sirius，你脸红了哦。

(9:10) S：你们两个都不做人的吗？？

(9:11) P：不啊。

(9:11) J：不呢。

(9:12) P：你就像个和心上人说话的小女孩。

(9:12) J：不，不，Wormy，你没听见吗？他听起来很爷们。

(9:12) S：如果你们两个再不闭嘴我就把你俩都他妈杀了。

(9:13) J：好吧好吧老兄。我们就是开玩笑呢。

(9:13) S：呵。

(9:14) J：所以感觉怎么样？

(9:14) S：哈？

(9:15) J：和他说话啊。会很奇怪吗？

(9:15) S：确实……很超现实。

(9:16) P：他叫什么来着？

(9:16) S：Remus。

(9:17) J：好假啊。你觉得会是骗人的吗？

(9:17) S：我的名字还叫Sirius呢。不，我不觉得是骗人的。

(9:18) P：所以下一步是啥？

(9:18) S：你什么意思？

(9:19) P：就，你要去见这个家伙吗？

(9:19) S：我不知道，如果他想的话，也许吧。不过不是，像，现在。我才刚知道他的名字啊。

(9:20) J：有道理。

(9:21) P：我还是赌你们头次见面就会是你们的婚礼那天什么的吧。

(9:21) S：闭嘴Wormtail。

 

**周一 中午**

(12:22) S：那通电话里有件事还是挺惊喜的

(12:23) R：嗯？

(12:23) S：你骂脏话。

(12:23) R：我骂脏话了？

(12:24) S：你被我的名字弄迷糊的时候说了‘哦靠’。

(12:24) R：……抱歉。

(12:25) S：别道歉了。

(12:26) R：骂脏话算‘惊喜’？

(12:27) S：我们聊天的时候你不怎么骂脏话。

(12:27) R：发短信的时候我会过滤一下。

(12:28) S：你是说你平时经常骂脏话吗？

(12:28) R：至少比发短信的时候多一些。

(12:29) S：我要求立刻停止过滤。

(12:29) R：认真的？（Seriously?）

(12:30) R：我觉得我现在不能说这个词了。

(12:30) S：不胜感激。

(12:31) R：抱歉。

(12:31) S：别道歉了。除了我父母这不是任何人的错，是他们给我取了这么个蠢名字。

(12:32) R：哦，Sirius不是个常见的名字吗？

(12:32) S：哈—哈。不过话是这么说，我是我家族第三个Sirius了。

(12:33) R：Sirius三世。你这是来自什么样个家族啊？？

(12:34) S：一个操蛋的家族。

(12:34) S：不过我觉得我们就要忘了REMUS了

(12:35) R：我们说好了不许开玩笑。

(12:35) S：嘿，我就说说，Remus常见吗？

(12:36) R：不常见。我甚至不是第三个什么的。

(12:36) S：啊，那就是比Sirius更不常见咯？

(12:37) R：我拒绝相信。

(12:37) S：所以，感觉还好吗？

(12:38) R：那通电话？还好啊。也许下次你还是白天或者什么时候再打吧。你懂的，在我醒着的时候。

(12:39) S：好的，我能做到。

(12:39) R：那就嗯，除了这个都挺好的。

(12:40) S：所以，我们的意思是还有下次？

(12:40) R：我想是这样的。

(12:41) S：好。很赞。酷啊。

(12:41) R：我想我现在该去找点事儿干了。

(12:42) S：是啊，好吧。无聊唉。

(12:42) S：Remus，最后一件事。

(12:43) R：啊？

(12:43) S：为我骂句脏话吧。

(12:44) R：滚。

 

**周一 下午**

(3:34) A：一通电话？！

(3:35) R：哦，你收到我的消息了。

(3:35) A：太……腻歪了。

(3:36) R：天哪，Alice。

(3:36) A：他什么时间打给你的？

(3:37) R：差不多十一点半吧。

(3:37) A：腻歪。

(3:38) R：我可能这方面经验不多，但我不觉得晚上十一点打电话就是‘腻歪’。

(3:38) A：为什么不？

(3:39) R：不存在……暗示之类的啊。一点都没有。

(3:39) A：你听起来很失望哦。

(3:40) R：咱们别往那方向想好不好。

(3:40) A：好吧，你知道他名字或者什么的了没？

(3:41) R：啊，知道了。

(3:41) A：是？

(3:42) R：Sirius。

(3:42) A：这……很不同寻常。

(3:43) R：去相信他有个又蠢又不常见的名字也算是人类的基本感情。

(3:43) R：我说不出‘我在很认真啊’或者‘你他妈是认真的吗’这种话了，因为他毁了这个词。（原文都是serious）

(3:44) R：就是这样，他就卡在这里，永远都不能从我脑子里离开了。

(3:44) A：咱别这么戏剧化。

(3:45) R：你说的是。我开始听起来像他一样了。

(3:46) A：所以你们都说什么了？

(3:46) R：没什么。就只是……交换名字。

(3:47) R：他还说喜欢我沙哑的嗓音。

(3:47) A： **REMUS**

(3:48) R： **什么**

(3:48) A：目前你告诉我的所有你们两个的事都有爱情含义在里面。

(3:49) R：别，Alice，别——

(3:49) A：你不能就这么让告诉我无缘无故打电话还有说你声音好听是清白无辜的。

(3:50) R：但我习惯性会去误解……各种暗示。

(3:51) R：这是谈恋爱的问题。任何人一开始谈恋爱就会觉得所有人都在谈恋爱。你已经被传染了，Alice。

(3:51) A：这不是谈恋爱的问题。至于你老是会误解的这个情况，我能帮你解决。

(3:52) R：你能吗？

(3:52) A：如果你让我看看你们那些短信。

(3:53) R：我要说不。

(3:53) A：那你这就证明我说的了。

(3:54) R：就因为我不想给你看我的私人聊天记录？！

(3:54) A：对的。意味着你告诉过他一些秘密，也许你还调了点儿情所以你现在不想让我看。

(3:55) A：妈的，我本可以去当个超厉害的警探的。

(3:55) R：你现在也可以呀，Alice。

(3:56) A：不，Remus，我们都知道不可能。

(3:56) R：我们来做个交易吧。如果最后发现Sirius确实对我有爱情那方面的意思，你就得去受训当个警探。好不好？

(3:57) A：这太不公平了！他绝对对你有意思！

(3:57) R：啊，但他从来没明说过。成交吗？

(3:58) R：拜托，别打退堂鼓啊。

(3:58) A：哦，好吧！成交。

(3:59) R：太好了。

 

**周二 上午**

(9:55) S：形容一下你的理想约会。

(9:55) R：……什么？

(9:55) R：好吧，你是指约会对象还是出去约会这件事？

(9:56) S：出去这件事。拜托，Moony，我们都知道你的理想约会对象是我。

(9:56) R：我是在为了艾文多克利用你。

(9:57) S：我就知道。

(9:57) S：不过，不，说真的。理想约会。Prongs这周末要带‘那个人’出去过生日，而他不知道要去哪儿也不知道该去干什么。

(9:58) R：呃嗯

(9:58) R：实际上我也不知道。就，一点也不知道。约会需要包括什么？必须要吃一顿饭吗？

(9:59) S：我觉得你想得太过了。

(9:59) R：我以前从来没约过会啊。

(10:00) S：呃，Prongs和Wormy也没有，我一年级那次不算。

(10:00) S：我天哪，那次太恐怖了。

(10:01) R：你干了什么？

(10:01) S：我们去了个大概是咖啡厅的地方，那儿所有的饮料都是粉色的。饼干：粉色的。室内装修：粉色的。我不是讨厌粉色啊，但也有个底线，Moony。老兄，那太没底线了。

(10:02) R：听起来像个超现实恐怖片。

(10:02) S：就是恐怖片。每次我戳我的（粉色）蛋糕的时候我脑子里就自动播放恐怖片配乐。

(10:03) R：所以，我想那不算个理想约会。但还是算个约会？

(10:03) S：如果我 **不得不** 管它叫约会的话。

(10:04) R：我知道Alice和Frank会去他们喜欢的那家餐馆吃饭。身体好的时候，他们会去游戏厅。

(10:04) S：游戏厅？真的？

(10:05) R：Alice投篮玩儿的特别好，她热衷于提醒Frank这个事实。

(10:05) S：不过你说的还是挺有用的，我这就把这些转达给Prongs，你还是没回答第一个问题。

(10:05) R：我觉得就我现在的生活而言，任何约会对我来说都是理想约会了。

(10:06) S：哦，拜托。

(10:07) R：好吧，告诉我你的理想约会然后我想一下我需要考虑的点。

(10:08) S：哦，嗯，好的。

(10:09) S：我喜欢海滩。所以我们可能会去海滩还有去海边洞穴探险还有游泳还有各种。可能会野餐吧。哦我天啊，这太傻了。

(10:09) R：不仅是很傻，你似乎还很喜欢在海滩上散步。

(10:10) S： **哦靠我都没注意**

(10:10) S：现在绝对得你来说了。我已经够让自己尴尬的了。

(10:11) R：好吧……嗯，不过我的大概很无聊。

(10:11) S：快说实话，Moony。

(10:12) R：可能就是很简单的像……去博物馆啊。我也不确定。我只是很喜欢博物馆。

(10:12) S：我觉得挺好的。

(10:13) S：等等，博物馆

(10:13) S： **博物馆。公共展览。画廊。**

(10:14) R：？？？

(10:14) S： **MOONY** **你真是个天才。**

(10:15) R：谢谢。大概吧。

*

(10:14) S： **艺术画廊**

(10:14) J： **PADFOOT** **你太神了**

(10:15) S： **是MOONY想到的但我知道。我知道我很神。**

(10:15) P：这是不是意味着我们现在能说点儿别的了。

(10:16) J：真扫兴，Wormtail。

(10:16) J：还有Pads：告诉Moony我说谢谢。

 

**周二 下午**

(3:36) R：我在看一个肥皂剧，我沉迷了，也很震惊。

(3:37) S：Prongs总是和我说肥皂剧让他想到了我。

(3:37) R：是啊，我能明白。

(3:38) R：都是如此戏剧化。

(3:38) S：他说谢谢，顺便告诉你。

(3:39) R：什么？

(3:39) S：Prongs说感谢你的天才点子。他们要去一个艺术画廊了。

(3:40) R：严格来说不算我的主意，但不管怎样我很高兴能帮上忙。

(3:41) R：啊哦，Mary背着Steven找小三。

(3:42) S：但我以为她是和Fabio在一起？

(3:42) R：她还怀了Tim的孩子。

(3:43) S：该死，Mary，Tim那么相信你！

(3:43) R：你知道那次事故以后他就变了！

(3:44) S：当时到处都是血，Mary，你都不在那里 **你都不知道他有多痛苦** 。

(3:45) R： **你是他失忆的时候唯一还记得的人MARY你怎么能这么对他。**

(3:46) S：你最好小心点Mary，我觉得Tim老妈的手提包里有个雷管。

(3:46) R：她会这么干的，Mary，她宁愿不要孙子也要给儿子报仇。

(3:46) S：*Mary的葬礼*

(3:47) R：“她是我最喜欢的邻居。我怀念她的柠檬蛋糕还有甜美的嗓音。安息吧，Mary。”

(3:48) S：——演讲来自Tim的老妈。

(3:49) R：瞎说！

(3:50) S： **哈哈。** 老兄，我现在要去禁闭了。以后再和你聊。

(3:51) R：回见，Padfoot。小心雷管还有戴眼罩的男人。

 

**周三 上午**

(9:33) S： **我被踢出课堂了。**

(9:33) R：啥？为啥？！

(9:34) S： **因为我涂了指甲油。**

(9:34) R：……你们不允许涂指甲油？

(9:35) S： **化学老师是这么说的但EVANS——我是说，LILY——她涂了大红色的。**

(9:35) S： **我都不知道到底是他双标还是他就是对她偏心。**

(9:36) R：好吧，你现在在哪儿？

(9:36) S：……呃，嗯

(9:37) R：Sirius，你在哪儿？

(9:37) S：在停车场。

(9:38) R：教师停车场？

(9:38) S：……嗯哼。

(9:39) R：在化学老师的车旁边？

(9:39) S：我就只扎一个轮胎。

(9:40) R：Padfoot，如果你扎了他的轮胎，那你再怎么说他混蛋也没用了。他们不会考虑别的事的。

(9:40) S：但这样感觉很爽啊。

(9:41) R：但如果你能明天去上课的时候继续涂着指甲油还在他脸上晃，不是会感觉更好吗。

(9:41) S：那如果校长也不允许呢？

(9:42) R：嗯，那你就扎他的轮胎。不过也许别扎校长的。你不想被开除吧。

(9:42) S：我不想吗？

(9:43) R：不，Padfoot。Prongs和Wormtail都在那儿。你喜欢和他们住在一起，喜欢和他们一起出去玩儿。是不是？

(9:43) S：……是。

(9:43) S：我要去校长办公室了。

(9:44) R：好的。我很高兴。

(9:44) R：告诉我结果如何。

(9:45) S：谢了，Remus。

(9:45) R：谢我阻止你扎轮胎？哈，这没什么。

(9:46) S：真的

(9:46) R：是，好吧。不用谢。

(9:54) S：我在等着见校长了。

(9:55) R：祝你好运。

(9:55) R：哦，以及Padfoot？

(9:56) S：嗯？

(9:56) R：涂指甲油很辣哦。

(9:57) S：哦天

(9:57) S：哈哈

(9:57) S：谢啦Moony。

(9:58) S：哦，来了来了。

(9:58) R：坚强点。

*

(9:35) J：Padfoot？

(9:36) J：PADFOOT？

(9:37) J：Sirius拜托，老兄。

(9:40) J：Sirius你在哪儿呢？

(9:45) S：去Dumbledore办公室的路上。

(9:45) J：真的？老兄，你那表情看起来就是要去弄个汽车炸弹啊。

(9:46) S：是啊，嗯

(9:47) S：有人指出毁坏教师财产并不能对我有帮助

(9:47) J：你是说，Moony指出。

(9:48) S：大概吧

(9:50) J：你觉得哪种颜色好点：红还是绿？

(9:51) S：啥

(9:51) J：我觉得Wormtail涂蓝色好点，Lily说她正好有一瓶。她还有红色和绿色的。选哪个？

(9:52) S：……

(9:52) S：绿色吧。Lily已经涂了红色的了。

(9:53) J：看见没，我就是这么想的，然后Wormtail就‘你俩这样红配绿是不是太他妈傻了’，结果Lily笑个不停。

(9:54) S：那就是很他妈傻。我可不想让别人看到我和你们俩在一块儿。

(9:55) J：就现在你已经不和我们在一块儿了。

(9:55) S：你们俩会亲亲

(9:55) S：就，别亲了。

(9:56) J：嫉——妒——了——

(9:57) J：这没什么的。总有一天你能去见Moony然后你就可以尽情亲亲了

(9:57) S：滚啊

(9:57) J：;-)

 

**周三 中午**

(12:02) S：大范围搜索了学校指南后，我们没有发现禁止涂指甲油的规定。

(12:03) R：所以你的化学老师就是个混蛋。

(12:03) S：是啊，总的来说是这样。而且校长说他不会现立规矩来阻止我，所以指甲油可以留下了！

(12:04) R：啊，甜美的正义。

(12:04) S：感觉更好了

(12:05) S：明天我还有化学课而且Wormtail和Prongs都要打扮起来咯。

(12:05) R：这就是真朋友。Alice有次让我帮她涂结果我的天哪。

(12:05) R：弄得/到处都是/。

(12:06) S：不是给你自己涂？

(12:06) R：我有咬指甲的习惯。

(12:07) R：其实我今天要和我妈妈出门吃饭。以后再和你聊。

(12:07) S：哇哦，外面的世界还有其他一切。

(12:08) R：我知道。很恐怖。

(12:08) S：祝和妈咪玩得愉快。

(12:09) R：恭喜指甲油胜利。

 

**周三 下午**

(4:13) S：你为什么那么说？

(4:14) J：说什么？

(4:14) J：你不是该在禁闭吗？

(4:15) S：我在

(4:16) S：你为什么说Moony和我见面会亲亲？

(4:17) J：我不知道。开玩笑的？

(4:17) S：James

(4:18) J：你俩都不认识还发那么多短信。我不是说你什么啊。就。你懂的。

(4:18) S：我只是喜欢和他聊天。

(4:19) J：是啊我知道。真的，是开玩笑的。

(4:20) S：是啊。好吧。

(4:20) J：哦，拜托。你不会是在 **大吃一Gay** 吧，你是吗？（Big Gay Freak Out，注释①）

(4:21) S：呃，不是，傻蛋。

(4:21) J：那你问我这个刚才那句话干什么？

(4:22) S：我不知道。就是感觉在暗示我什么怪怪的事儿。

(4:22) S：McGoogoo回来了。

(4:23) J：对她甜一点。

 

**周四 上午**

(10:02) S：我要问一个最露骨的问题了，提前非常非常对不起。

(10:05) R：我觉得我知道你想问什么了。我允许了。

(10:06) S：呃好的

(10:06) S：你是怎么知道自己是同性恋的？

(10:07) S：对不起。

(10:07) R：没事儿。我知道你会问的。

(10:08) S：好吧，但你不该这么想因为这问题太蠢了

(10:08) S：你可以问我是怎么知道自己是个傻逼的。

(10:09) R：你是怎么知道自己是个傻逼的？

(10:09) S：当我问了这个问题的时候。它让我是个傻逼这个事情坐实了。

(10:10) R：Frank事件就挺坐实了的。

(10:10) S：是啊。但。他是在那事儿发生之前问你是不是同性恋的，你说了是。

(10:11) R：嗯，早些时候就有迹象了。

(10:12) R：呃好吧我会告诉你的。

(10:12) S：是什么尴尬的傻事儿吗？

(10:13) R：不算是但也有点接近了。

(10:13) R：好吧，当时有一个很火辣的医生。

(10:14) S：火辣医生？像McSteamy那样的？（实习医生格蕾中人物）

(10:14) R：闭嘴。我当时十三岁。火辣的医生。

(10:15) S：哦哦哦哦医生，来检查我吧。

(10:15) R：哦，老天啊

(10:16) S：这样才像话啊。

(10:16) R：啊，停下！我们再也不要提这事儿了！

(10:17) S：好吧，好吧。

(10:17) R：你知道现在你得还我个人情，对吗？

(10:18) S：呃？

(10:18) R：只有我问了你是怎么知道你是的才公平。

(10:19) R：好吧，我是指。我不想去做假设。

(10:20) S：哦，就

(10:20) S：好吧。呃。

(10:21) S：嗯。差不多就是因为这个我才问的。

(10:21) S：我不太清楚。

(10:22) R：哦，好吧。

(10:22) R：我们可以把这个加进‘十七岁前知不知道/干没干过无所谓的事情’清单。

(10:23) S：好吧，你知道！Prongs知道！

(10:23) S：淦，就连Wormtail也知道。

(10:24) R：对一些人来讲会更清楚一点罢了。没必要这么慌，Padfoot。

(10:24) S：我没在慌，是你在慌。

(10:25) S：我只是不想……成为别人的Frank。

(10:26) R：我觉得你既然这么鄙视Frank事件就不会变成Frank了。

(10:27) S：不然我就会恨死自己了。

(10:27) R：好吧，也许你只是需要去个中性化的地方试验一下。

(10:28) S：我他妈要去哪儿找这么个中性化的地方？

(10:28) R：我觉得可以是个夜店，或者什么的。

(10:29) S：我……

(10:29) S：不觉得乱亲陌生人是个好主意。

(10:30) R：好吧。

(10:31) R：你说过你亲过几个女孩？你认识她们吗？

(10:31) S：认识。她们也在这儿上学。

(10:32) R：你还说不是焰火级别。

(10:32) S：就是觉得……该那么做而已。

(10:33) S：不过我不觉得这么想就是把我自动排除成同性恋了。

(10:33) R：你可以是弯的或者直的以外的性向。不是全都非黑即白的。

(10:34) S：你觉得是双性恋那种？

(10:35) R：我没……我不该对这个发表意见。全看你自己的。

(10:35) R：但还有很多要考虑的。性吸引力和爱情吸引力的范围非常广。因为这是两个不同的概念。

(10:36) S：这开始听起来超出我的理解范围了。

(10:37) R：就像我说的：别慌。你才十七岁。

(10:37) R：以及，网络是你的朋友。上网搜搜。

(10:38) S：这和撸管那事儿差不多吗？你是在告诉我去看黄片？

(10:39) R：啥！？不！

(10:39) R：实际上

(10:40) R：可能会有帮助。即使我起初的建议不是这个。

(10:41) S：你有没有推荐的片子？

(10:41) R：你个烂人。

(10:42) S：你是那种看杂志的家伙，哼？

(10:42) R：哦我的天啊

(10:43) R：走开

(10:43) R：你没在上课什么的吗？

(10:44) S：啊噢看啊你慌了。

(10:44) R：滚开变态。

(10:45) S：好吧，好吧。

(10:45) S：谢啦，Moony。

(10:46) R：不用谢，Padfoot。

 

**周四 晚上**

(7:34) R：我被留下来照顾小孩了。

(7:34) R：我几乎都照顾不好自己。

(7:35) S：几个孩子？

(7:35) R：两个。男孩儿。红头发。

(7:36) S：为什么红头发是重点？

(7:36) R：他们就真的很，很红。

(7:37) R：他们还有雀斑呢。 **他们在搞破坏**

(7:38) S：哈哈，哇哦，你以前照看过小孩吗？

(7:38) R：没有。通常都是别人照看我。

(7:39) S：那你应该知道你这是在干什么了！

(7:40) R：是啊，但我一直是个听话的孩子。这俩……小东西根本不听。

(7:41) S：他们现在在干什么？

(7:43) R：用瓷盘子叠塔呢。

(7:44) S：你……要阻止他们吗？

(7:45) R：实际上这太震撼了，所以我没阻止他们。他们的平衡感真好。

(7:46) S：Moony，你太没用了！

(7:47) R：或者至少是个糟糕的的权威形象。他们现在需要洗澡等一下。

(8:00) R：他们终于进去了。

(8:01) S：这是谁的孩子？你没随便拐了俩回家，对吧？

(8:02) R：当然没有。远方亲戚朋友的朋友。其实我不是很确定。我只知道他们的妈妈（还有我的）来接我晚了半小时了。

(8:03) S：你在他们家？

(8:03) R：是啊。实际上这儿很舒服——呃哦他们在打水仗。

(8:04) S：请告诉我你加入了。

(8:12) R：我加入了。浑身湿透了。浴室里全是水。孩子们裹着浴巾靠在沙发上。他们现在在看海绵宝宝。

(8:12) R：洗澡时间没我想的那么长。

(8:13) S：他们在看哪集海绵宝宝？

(8:13) R：……蟹堡王披萨。

(8:14) S：呃嗯。那集很棒。

(8:14) R：为什么我一点儿都不惊讶呢。

(8:15) S：因为我实际上还是个孩子？

(8:15) R：这好像是最合理的解释。

(8:16) R：哦我的天小孩子真好玩儿

(8:17) R：“Bill，你看起来有点像披萨。”

(8:17) R：“闭嘴，Charlie，你和派大星一样弱智。”

(8:18) S： **互相人身攻击**

(8:19) R： **哈哈看样子是这样。他们现在在枕头大战了。**

(8:19) R：小孩子太有意思了。我一个都不想要。

(8:20) S：就像我们提过的那样。你可以玩儿别人的孩子。

(8:20) S：Alice和Frank？

(8:21) R：Alice会拒绝的。她很害怕怀孕这个想法。我觉得Frank因为这个稍微松口气了。

(8:21) S：怀孕看起来就很可怕。女人经历了这么多屁事儿，她们应当拥有全世界。

(8:22) S：我记得你提过你要不了孩子？

(8:23) R：把这个加到你的症状清单里吧。

(8:23) S：抱歉，这太冒犯了。

(8:24) R：哦，没，这没什么。

(8:24) R：不过你真的想弄清楚那是什么病吗？我不介意你想的。

(8:25) S：就是突然想到了。

(8:25) S：不，我说谎了，我列了一整张纸的推理和症状。

(8:26) R：哇哦

(8:26) S：抱歉。我喜欢解谜。

(8:27) S： **不是说你的病是那种平常的谜题我只是打比方**

(8:28) R：Sirius

(8:28) S： **我不想非得问你因为我已经问了太多了所以我想**

(8:28) R：Sirius！！

(8:29) S：……在

(8:29) R：我不介意的。实际上我还真的挺想看看你能不能搞明白是什么。

(8:30) S：好吧但你现在得告诉我是不是很罕见到只有你，Alice还有Frank得了这个病。

(8:31) R：不罕见。算是众所周知吧。Frank和Alice没得这病，顺便说。

(8:32) S：哦，好的。

(8:32) R：而且你必须推测出来。如果我认为你只是在瞎猜，我就要判你不合格了。

(8:33) S：有奖励吗？

(8:34) R：呃嗯

(8:35) R：妈妈来了。我去考虑一下你的奖励然后再回来告诉你。

(8:35) S：好的。孩子们怎样？

(8:36) R：哈哈，他们差不多二十分钟前就睡着了。

(8:36) S：你真神奇，Moony。

*

(10:44) R：我终于回家了。

(10:45) S：老兄，你家离他们家多远啊？

(10:45) R：二十分钟车程。但妈妈说个不停。

(10:46) S：呀。

(10:46) R：不过我也有时间去考虑了一下你的奖励。

(10:47) S：那你想到什么了没？

(10:47) R：我大概想到了。如果没有越线的话。

(10:48) S：我确定不管是什么我都愿意。

(10:48) R：而如果你不愿意，那不管怎样你不去猜对就好了。

(10:49) S：那快说吧。

(10:50) R：呃。好吧。

(10:51) R：我在考虑也许。只要你猜到了，我们就可以见个面。或者别的什么的。

(10:51) R：好吧我大声说出来了现在这可能有点蠢。

(10:52) S：不，不，这

(10:52) S：我喜欢这个。好啊，就这么干吧。

(10:53) R：好吧。很好。

(10:53) S：Moony，你本人刚刚成了我的安慰奖励。

(10:54) R：哦我天

(10:54) R：你继续开口之前我要去上床睡觉了

(10:55) S：晚安，Remus。

**周五 上午**

(9:31) S：我是谁？

(9:31) P：一个混蛋

(9:31) J：Padfoot。

(9:32) S：哦哈哈，你俩真有意思。来啊，就玩儿个游戏。

(9:32) J：好吧。但如果像上次一样答案是‘James’而线索是‘闻起来像胶水一样’的话我们就要禁止你玩儿了。

(9:33) P：答案：Peter。线索：看起来像匹马。这太伤人了，Padfoot。

(9:33) J：等下，别急，我有个预感。

(9:33) J：是答案Moony吧。

(9:34) S：这句话语法是错的，Prongs，你应该感到羞耻。

(9:34) J：这不算个问句。答案是Moony。我已经知道了。

(9:35) P：听着，我确定他是个很棒的人以及一切，但妈的我们就不能说些别的吗？

(9:35) S：我们定了个提案：如果我能搞明白Moony得的是什么病那我们就可以见个面。

(9:36) J：……那你现在这样不算作弊吗？

(9:36) S：他不用知道。

(9:37) P：所以这次来真的了？你要去见他了？

(9:37) S：计划是尽快搞明白然后等我想见他的时候就有理由了。 **所以我们来玩儿我是谁，哼？**

(9:38) P： **好——吧。** 反正这课太无聊了。

(9:38) J：好的，说吧。

(9:39) S：我是谁？

(9:39) S：我的身体特征是皮肤苍白和瘦削。我的健康状况有时候会突然下降到需要住院的水准。我不能剧烈运动。

(9:40) S：我会头疼。我会呕吐（我觉得）而且不能生育。

(9:41) P：不能生育？你们这是都聊些什么玩意儿？

(9:41) S：显然，我现在非常放心了，他不会不小心把我的肚子搞大的。

(9:42) J：我很高兴。我不觉得我能对付两个小屁孩。

(9:42) S：安静点Prongs。

(9:43) S：基本的一点：不管我得的是什么，是慢性病。

(9:43) S：而且不是我们没听说过的。似乎算是‘众所周知’。

(9:44) P：你为啥不去查查那些公共慈善机构然后给那些病列个单子？

(9:45) S：他说我不能瞎猜。我必须得推测出来。

(9:45) J：你目前的推论是什么？

(9:46) S： **什么都没有。我什么都没想出来。**

(9:46) P：你得收集更多数据。

(9:47) S：谢谢啊Wormtail教授。

(9:47) P：你得说Pettigrew教授，Black。

(9:48) S：你得说Black先生，Pettigrew教授。

(9:49) J：你要是问他问题的话有什么规则吗？

(9:49) S：我估计我不能直接问他要更多症状。必须是无意中显现出来的。

(9:50) P：他这算什么，一个他妈的传包裹游戏？每轮拆一层？（注释①）

(9:50) S：或者他是个在慢慢相信我的真人。但我不知道。你自己选一个吧。

(9:50) J：好了你们俩。Padfoot，我们还需要更多信息。

(9:51) S：好的。我觉得我能搞定这个。

 

**周五 中午**

(12:22) A：我解放了！！！

(12:23) R：恭喜！欢迎重回现实世界！

(12:23) A：太妙了。外面没白色的东西了。这儿是彩色的。

(12:24) R：我懂。等你吃东西的时候你就知道了。

(12:24) A：现在我们就等Frank了。

(12:25) R：他们觉得Frank还要在那儿待多久？

(12:25) A：我不清楚。之前这几天他都挺好的。但你知道他的。他可能明天之前就狗带还不告诉我们。

(12:26) R：是啊，我知道。这是不是意味着我们的步行马拉松又要开始了？

(12:27) A：哦没错。穿上你的运动鞋，小伙儿。

(12:27) R：我后悔提这个了。

(12:28) A：这对你有好处！身心都好！

(12:28) R：我从没跟上过你的步子。

(12:29) A：我会慢点的。放轻松。

(12:30) A：小情圣怎么样了？

(12:31) R：那他妈指的是谁？

(12:32) A：呃嗯你觉得是谁？？？

(12:33) R：你这样太不公平了。

(12:34) A：因为我是对的？

(12:35) R：我们说好了。如果他能猜到我得的什么病，那我们就见个面。

(12:35) A：哇哦这开始认真（serious）起来了，哼？

(12:36) A：该死，你是对的。不能再说这个词了。

(12:37) R：懂我意思没？

(12:38) A：他知道多少？

(12:38) R：实际上，不是很多。他知道的最有用的是不能生育这点。

(12:39) A：你是怎么说起来这个的？

(12:40) R：你和Frank能不能要个孩子这样我就不用了？

(12:41) A：只有我去当了警探Frank和我才会考虑要个孩子。

(12:42) R：意思是，你要把我的爱情生活赌在这上面？

(12:43) A：你这卑鄙的混蛋。

(12:45) A：我明天早上九点去找你。

(12:46) R：这么早干啥？？

(12:46) A：这样我就可以保证你按时起床了。

(12:47) R：好吧。九点前我会准备好的。

(12:48) A：好孩子！我们能做到的！

(12:48) R：请不要说得像我的私人教练一样。

(12:49) A：我不想听到这种消极态度！让我听到你能做到！

(12:50) R：我能……做到？

(12:50) A： **大点声**

(12:51) R：我们在发短信，Alice。

(12:52) A：大点声，Remus。

(12:53) R： **我能做到。**

(12:54) A：好极了。明天见，冠军。

 

**周五 晚上**

(8:22) R：你抽烟吗？

(8:23) S：怎么？

(8:24) R：你干了好多很朋克的事啊包括摩托车还有涂指甲油。也包括抽烟吗？

(8:25) S：啊……不再抽了？

(8:25) R：哦，Padfoot，真的？

(8:26) S：嗯。你懂的。颓废的青春时光。

(8:26) R：别开玩笑。

(8:27) S：听着，那差不多是‘我干什么能让我父母最生气？’这种。

(8:27) R：‘肺癌。’

(8:30) S：好吧，我早就把它们全从窗户里扔出去了。

(8:31) R：所以现在你乱扔垃圾？

(8:32) R：我开玩笑啦，Padfoot。

(8:32) R：不过嗯。谢谢。

(8:33) S：没事儿。早就想那么干了，你懂。

(8:34) S：我想你肯定很烦这个吧。

(8:34) R：不是‘烦’。我只是……有点怀疑而已。

(8:35) S：所以……肺的毛病？

(8:36) R：哈哈，是的，我想，你听我训了你两句但换来了一个线索。

(8:37) S：别激动啊。这样我就有点为难了。

(8:37) R：我没激动。是我提议搞这个的。

(8:38) S：是啊，但如果你出于任何原因不想继续了，比如，压力太大不想再往下进行了。我能理解的。

(8:39) R：我想往下进行。

(8:40) S：好的。是啊，我也想。

(8:40) R：那你最好开始思考了。

(8:40) R：我要去睡觉了。明天要早起。

(8:41) S：我们在这儿说什么呢？早上六点，还是七点？

(8:42) R：我九点前得出家门所以。提前十分钟吧。

(8:42) R：不用把这条加进你的线索里了。我只是超喜欢睡觉而已。

(8:43) S：是啊，看出来了。十二小时啊，老兄。

(8:43) R：好吧，你周六上午几点起床？

(8:44) S：大概，十一点。

(8:45) R：那你几点上床？

(8:45) S：今晚？可能半夜吧。不过通常再晚点，但没人喝酒。

(8:46) S：好吧，现在我明白你什么意思了。

(8:47) R：嗯。晚安，Sirius。

(8:47) S：晚安，Remus。

 

**周六 上午**

(8:45) A：我在你家门口。

(8:46) R：你来早了。

(8:46) A：不管怎样你现在也该起来了。收拾完准备好。

(8:47) R：我已经坐起来了。

(8:47) A：我在你家客厅了，Remus。快点！

(8:48) R：呸呸呸。

(8:52) R：好吧，我准备好了。但你还是来早了。

(8:52) A：快点把你的屁股挪出来。

 

**周六 中午**

(11:56) S：MOONY！

(11:56) S：MOONY MOONY

(11:56) S：BO-BOONY

(11:57) S：BANANA FANA FO-FOONY

(11:57) S：FEE FI MO-OONY

(11:57) S：MOOOOOOOONY

(11:59) R：刚才到底发生了什么？

(12:00) S：刚刚发生了名字游戏，Moony。来啊。（注释②）

(12:01) S：要我换Remus来说吗？

(12:01) R：不用，这样就行了。

(12:02) S：REMUS。

(12:02) S：REMUS REMUS BO-BEMUS

(12:02) S：BANANA FANA FO-FEMUS

(12:03) S：FEE FI MO-MEMUS

(12:03) S：REMUS

(12:04) R：我没懂

(12:05) S：你怎么连这个都不知道，说真的。

(12:06) S：Mooooooooooonyyyyyyyy

(12:06) S：Prongs出去了，Wormtail在上周六的课，你得让我保持开心。

(12:07) R：有这么个事儿：想象我在公园里被一条狗穷追不舍。

(12:07) R：还有，想象Alice坐在长椅上大笑。

(12:07) R：现在想象她突然暴毙。

(12:08) S： **你真的被一条狗追了吗**

(12:09) R：可能它想吃我口袋里的饼干。但我当时不知道，我让它追着我满公园跑而狗主人屁都没干。

(12:10) S：哦我的天

(12:10) S： **哦我的天你因为饼干被狗追**

(12:11) S：为什么你会在口袋里放饼干？

(12:12) R：……当零食吃？不是喂狗用的，这个可以肯定。

(12:13) S：这事儿什么时候发生的？

(12:13) R：大约两小时前。

(12:14) S： **哦所以这甚至不是个童年创伤事件**

(12:15) R：不，不是，那东西他妈的咬了我腿一口，伤口都淤血了。

(12:15) S：不喜欢狗？

(12:16) R：不知道为什么狗不喜欢我。实际上大多数动物都不。

(12:16) S：我喜欢你。

(12:17) R：……除非科技已经到达了基因工程新高度，以至于动物也可以打字谈话，不然我不觉得你算个动物，Padfoot。

(12:17) S：我几乎就是个动物。你得喂我吃饭给我洗澡，不然我不会自己干的。

(12:18) R：我也差不多这样。我定了三个闹钟提醒我吃药因为我很可能会无视前两个。

(12:18) R：你会让McGonagall给你洗澡吗？

(12:19) S：哦没错。她也超温柔的，她会用她长长的手指穿过我的头发。

(12:20) R：然后你把水抖掉再去土里打几个滚？

(12:21) S：是，是，一点没错。

(12:22) S：哦，队里有人叫我去一起踢球了。我要把你从我的魔爪中解救出来了。

(12:23) R：既然我们提到了，我大概该去洗个澡。我今早做了运动。

(12:23) S：我不觉得逃离狗的追赶算运动。

(12:24) R：1：绝对算。以及2：今早我去散步了，所以我最后去了公园。我真的走了路。还慢跑了一小会儿。太恐怖了。

(12:24) S：安息吧Remus的生存意志。

(12:24) R：没错，考虑到这会是一个每周活动。请求帮助。

(12:25) S：恐怕不行。我会把你所有的鬼把戏都错过去的。

(12:25) R：你真没用。那快去参加你的跑步/踢球活动吧，然后为自己的运动能力沾沾自喜。

(12:26) S：哦我会的。

(12:26) S：如果这能让你感觉好点，我又穿我的小短裤了，所以总是这样的。

(12:27) R：臭美。

 

**周六 下午**

(1:33) J：我们在回去的路上了。我发现我一点也不懂艺术。

(1:33) S：你不是还在约会吗，该和我发短信吗？

(1:34) J：她，呃，实际上她靠着我的肩膀睡着了。虽然这很好，但也意味着她没在说话了。我无聊了。这火车车程好长。

(1:35) S：所以你对艺术狗屁不通，哼？

(1:35) J：她不停地说那些艺术家还有他们的生平还有每幅画代表了什么而我只能点头。我他妈一点头绪也没有，老兄。

(1:36) S：至少她喜欢？

(1:36) J：哦是啊，她觉得一切都棒极了。虽然我还是看起来像个智障。

(1:37) S：心意最重要。

(1:37) J：是啊，我想。Moony的心意，不过无所谓啦。

(1:38) S：他今天被一条狗追着跑。因为他口袋里有饼干。谁他妈会在口袋里放饼干？他会。而这很可爱。

(1:38) J：哇哦，Padfoot。

(1:39) S：我知道，Prongs。信我，我知道。

(1:40) J：你确定这不是 **大吃一Gay** ？

(1:41) S：是很 **大** ，但比 **吃惊** 小一些更像是 **嗯应该干点什么** ，不过不是 **Gay** 。

(1:42) J：大双迷惘？（Big Bi Befuddlement?）

(1:43) S： **哈哈不是但我希望是的这名字不错。**

(1:43) S：但有人告诉我

(1:43) J：Moony告诉你

(1:44) S：好吧，嗯好吧。Moony告诉我这个的范围很广还有很多不同……的事情要考虑。所以根本不是双性恋的问题。但我们会看到结果的。（PAN out）

(1:45) J：好吧但你为什么大写PAN？

(1:45) S：这本来该是个性向笑话的。我想失败了。

(1:46) J：也许还是留着给你认识的唯一一个同性恋老铁讲吧。

(1:47) S：是啊。Moony会很喜欢我的双关语的。

(1:47) J：或者他会更讨厌你。我们不知道的呀。

(1:48) S：Moony永远不会讨厌我——

(1:48) J：他还没见过你呢。

(1:49) S：哈—哈

(1:49) S：别说这种话了。

(1:50) J：好吧，好吧。我们的列车进站了。待会儿见。

(1:50) S：你有没有给我带回点什么东西？

(1:50) J：滚。

 

**周日 下午**

(3:43) R：我好无聊。

(3:43) R：还记得上次你无聊了然后我给你讲了个轻松愉快的小故事吗？

(3:43) R：是的，我也要个那样的。

(3:55) R：我刚想起来你可能在踢比赛。你这混蛋。

(4:03) S：你真幸运，我被罚下场了。

(4:03) R：你是不是又去绊别人了？

(4:04) S：……是的。

(4:05) S：我们这周还没打过电话呢。

(4:06) R：嗯，还没呢。你是想现在吗？

(4:07) S：比赛还有一小时。我不喜欢光看着不上场。

(4:07) R：好吧。

**[** **正在呼叫** **Padfoot]**

S：“嘿，宝贝儿。”

R：“你刚才不是在叫我宝贝儿。”

S：“我是叫了啊，奖品小娇妻。”

R：“这太过了。转移话题。”

S：“你得大声点——”

R：“别喊了！”

S：“——我在足球比赛现场啊，你还指望啥？”

R：“这样怎样？”

S：“我觉得没问题。”

R：“我希望你有对话开场白。我不想让这个尴尬起来。”

S：“别担心，Moony。我的计划是给你解说球赛。”

R：“那好吧，如果你觉得你能说得很有趣的话。”

S：“我当然能。场上每个人我都认识，所以你还能听听有趣的背景故事。”

R：“哦，我好期待哦。”

S：“我知道你很有热情。”

R：“那就说吧。这一小时不会变快的。”

S：“你打电话真的很没礼貌，Moony。不管啦，Prongs拿到了球。你知道他很多了，足够写个报告出来了。”

R：“我还没拿到他的指纹，很遗憾。我还不能陷害他谋杀呢。”

S：“哦，我已经把它们寄过去了。应该不久就送到了。”

R：“早该这样了。”

S：“他把球传给了Gideon，这是个笨重的大家伙，有次他把我从楼梯上整个扔下去了——妈的搞什——”（后半句来自场上的James）

S：“哦，没什么危险的，楼梯上放了枕头。”

R：“我听你寄宿学校的事儿越多，它听起来就越没那么高端。”

S：“哦，是啊。唯一让它高端的东西，Moony，就是上这儿来要交的一大笔钱。还有就是有时候的热巧克力很棒。”

R：“那，上天保佑热巧克力。”

S：“好了，Gid把球传给了他弟弟，Fabian。他也是又高又壮。他们两兄弟还是他比较帅，但别告诉Gid我这么说。”

R：“以免他把你扔下楼梯？”

S：“是啊，就是因为这个—— **哦靠FABIAN被拦住了。还是我弟弟干的。这太丢人了。** ”

R：“你有个弟弟？”

S：“是啊，但先不说背景故事了。他长得和我很像，不过我是比较帅的那个。你可以告诉Gideon这话。”

R：“我记住了。以免Gideon因为我皮包骨头就把我打残。”

S：“哦，不会的，Gid是个很温柔的大个子。他会像抱小猫一样捧着你的。”

R：“还是没鼓励到我。”

S：“抱歉。 **好了现在MALFOY拿到球了要射门了——靠哦不。** ”

R：“怎么了？！”

S：“ **WORMTAIL是守门员。哦老兄这太紧张了——啊靠他刚才那球进了。** ”

R：“所以你们是赢着还是要输了？”

S：“ **是平局，MOONY。哦我的天。** ”

R：“你是——你是在跳来跳去吗？”

S：“对，是的我是。这太让人兴奋了，Moony，我很惊讶你居然不紧张。”

R：“小伙儿，你这是在怂恿我。”

S：“好吧，Prongs神一样拿到了球。他把球踢给了Gid，Gid又踢向了Crouch——哦我天Barty就是冲着那球去的。那家伙没人拦得住。”

R：“Barty？”

S：“不用这么直接，Moony。”

R：“小男孩才叫那种名字。”

S：“他就像个小孩。比我还显小，你敢信。你和他说话的时候他会搓手，挺诡异的，不过他还老是舔嘴唇，更诡异了。”

R：“Barty不像个赢家的名字。”

S：“Barty狂得很，他就一直往前冲。他从每个人身边切过去。Prongs生气了。”

R：“他是个控球狂吗？”

S：“是的，我们都知道，他一到球门前就会慌神然后把球踢到对面人脸上——哦他到那儿了，快啊！”

R：“他们的守门员什么样？”

S：“Rosier。名字挺美的，不过他有次想给我推销冰毒，差一点儿就超过我对朋克的忠诚度了。”

R：“我之前在一个公立学校待过，哦，大概一年？我十四岁的时候。我在那儿见到的人和你说的这种不一样。他们……挺好的。”

S：“挺好的？”

R：“嗯他们不会想卖我毒品，所以我想这已经比你那种私人教学好一点了。”

S：“我感觉有个‘但是’。”

R：“他们把我锁在储物柜里。”

S：“天哪，Remus。”

R：“可能会更糟的。我可能会染上毒品。”

S：“Barty没踢进，顺便一说。”

R：“我猜到了，我感觉我刚才听见有人在骂人。”

S：“是Prongs。他吃了张牌。这傻屌。”

R：“你们这些家伙真的很把体育运动当回事儿，哼？”

S：“你继续把散步走下去你就会和我们一样了。”

R：“滚。”

S：“怎么？”

R：“你在开我玩笑。瞧——别笑了！”

S：“抱歉，对不起。”

R：“不，你才不抱歉呢。你还在笑！混蛋！”

S：“好吧，好吧，我不笑了。哦靠，淦。Fabian和Mulciber搓起来了。老天，伙计们啊。”

R：“这种事儿经常发生吗？”

S：“什么，打架？”

R：“是啊，你们那边好像挺野的。”

S：“只是这个队这样，我们的对手。从一开始就这样，而且如果我们这周输了，那他们直到明年都不会闭嘴了。”

R：“是什么队？”

S：“斯莱特林。蛇队。狡猾黏糊的混蛋。”

R：“蛇不黏糊，Padfoot。”

S：“那就冷血混蛋。”

R：“这听起来骂得合适一些。”

S：“哈哈，是啊，哦天哪，Prongs在揍Malfoy而且——整队人都在打。我们 **会被取消资格的** 。”

R：“还有人在管球吗？发生了什么？”

S：“没人，球被晾在一边了。所有人都在找对手互殴。我们寡不敌众——哦，因为我在打电话。”

R：“如果你在等揍人许可，我不觉得我会同意。”

S：“只是一点点友好的打斗而已！拜托！”

R：“什么鬼——不行你给我坐在椅子上不准动。现在我要变成/你/妈了。”

S：“哦，说到妈咪，她也在哪儿看着呢。我希望她有看到我给Reg下绊子。”

R：“我假设那就是你弟弟了。”

S：“是的。好吧，裁判去叫停了。等下…… **哈！** 他们把比赛取消了。没人算赢！”

R：“至少你们不会被嘲讽了？”

S：“没错，Moony！我们应该经常这么干！”

R：“搞体育的人都是疯子！你们这些家伙都疯了！”

S：“我们更愿意被叫做‘自由的灵魂’，如果你愿意的话，Moony。”

R：“神经病。”

S：“啊噢，你是爱我的，对吧？”

R：“是啊，当然。我的小甜甜神经病。”

S：“太可爱了！我爱这个，Moony。要不要——哦，好吧，我得走了。”

R：“是啊，我听见有人说‘闭嘴’还有……‘男朋友’？”

S：“那是Prongs，无视他就好。就，对。无视他。好啦。我现在得走了，再见，Remus。”

R：“恭喜，呃，胜利？再见，Sirius。”

S：“回见，宝贝儿。”

**[** **呼叫已断开** **]**

*

(6:32) S：Prongs把他的眼镜打碎了，Wormtail嘴唇裂了。与此同时，我欣赏了群架的全貌还没受伤。干得好，Moony。

(6:32) R：妈妈知道什么对你好。

(6:33) S：啊噢，Moony，你就像我从来没有过的那种妈妈一样。

(6:34) R：斯莱特林看上去怎样？

(6:34) S：很可惜，Regulus还活着，但也没什么办法。Prongs狠狠揍了Malfoy一拳所以他一只眼青了。明早我就能做份更好的伤亡报告了。

(6:35) R：我很期待。

(6:36) S：感觉……很好。和你说话，我意思是。

(6:37) R：是啊。不过你的解说挺差劲的。你一半时间都在骂人。不过骂得挺好的。

(6:37) S：看来我不能对此失望咯。‘嗯，那次谈话里有几句骂人还不错。’

(6:38) R：闭嘴。

(6:40) S：好吧，我最好抓紧最后一秒写作业什么的了。或者至少在我朝Prongs扔纸团的时候假装我在写。不过无所谓啦，今天过得很有意思。

(6:41) R：是啊。我也这么觉得。

(6:41) R：哦，还有一件事。

(6:42) S：什么啊？

(6:43) R：Padfoot。

(6:43) R：Padfoot, Padfoot。

(6:43) R：Bo-Badfoot。

(6:43) R：Banana fana fo-Fadfoot。

(6:44) R：Fee, fi, mo-Madfoot。

(6:45) R：Padfoot。

(6:46) S： **MOONY** **你最好了。**

(6:47) R：我知道。


	5. 第五周

**周一** **上午**

(9:28) P：Rosier腿瘸了。是我干的。我是一台没有感情的机器。

(9:28) S： **Wormy** **，你用了你鞋底的刺儿。那算作弊。**

(9:29) P：爱情和战争都可以不择手段。我还是比你干得好。

(9:29) S：我什么都没干。

(9:29) P：正是如此。你真的很差劲，老兄。

(9:30) J：我还指望着你去和Reg打呢。

(9:30) S：那太不公平了，毕竟我比他厉害多了。

(9:31) P：我们是不是在无视我刚才说的话？

(9:31) S：那当然。

(9:32) J：啊噢，所以Moony要来当咱们的啦啦队队长了？

(9:32) S：我可以问问，不过我不觉得他会愿意穿小短裙。

(9:33) P：才不会呢，他只会是Sirius的小迷弟。

(9:33) S：别逼我吃了你的作业，Wormtail。我可以再吃一次的。

(9:34) P：求你别。上次看你吃实在是太恐怖了。

(9:34) S：让它成为你的一个教训吧。

(9:35) J：有没有新症状，顺便说？

(9:35) S：没。

(9:36) P：所以我们知道的最有用的是他不能去上学加上要不了孩子？

(9:36) S：对，差不多吧。

(9:37) J：我觉得你得搞清楚是身体哪部分的毛病。然后就很容易了。

(9:37) S：嘿Moony，你能把食物消化成屎吗？能？那心脏呢？最近停搏过没？啊，这真的傻逼。

(9:38) P：显然你会问得更巧妙一些。

(9:38) S：当然。

(9:39) S：Malfoy看起来像个黑莓。

(9:39) J：我不知道，我屁都看不见。

(9:40) P：你会很想有副备用眼镜吧，哼？

(9:41) J：滚Wormtail你这什么逻辑。

(9:41) S： **哈** 你能看见他把手机举得离脸有多近吗？

(9:41) P：啊，保佑他。我在指望着他撞上什么东西呢。

(9:42) J：去你们俩的。

(9:42) S：小斗鸡眼。

**周一** **中午**

(12:11) A：Frank周四要回家了！

(12:12) R：呜呼！现在我要回去当电灯泡了。

(12:13) A：把小情圣约过来就是四人约会了。

(12:13) R：你太难以置信了。

(12:14) A：我就当你是夸我了。

(12:14) R：你不该这么想。

(12:16) A：有什么前线情报吗？

(12:16) R：他昨天给我解说了他的足球赛。

(12:17) R：在电话里，准确来说。

(12:17) A：哦哦哦又打电话了。这开始越来越，我想你可以说，‘认真（serious）’了。

(12:18) R：停停停停

(12:18) A：好吧，好吧，这个梗挺烂的。

(12:19) R：哦，你这么觉得？

(12:19) A：还有他的猜谜游戏呢？

(12:20) R：他现在知道是肺了。弄明白只是时间问题。

(12:21) A：你准备好了没？

(12:21) R：我以为我准备好了。

(12:22) A：但是？

(12:23) R：你知道《星运里的错》的情节吗？

(12:24) A：你不是悲剧青年小说。

(12:24) R：我开始觉得有点像了。这太典型了。

(12:26) A：听着，他知道你有病但他还在那儿没走。很早以前他就能断绝这些关系但他没有。别担心了。

(12:27) R：等到我们见了面而我会咳他一身痰的时候，你觉得他还能有多热情？他知道我有病，对，但他没见过也没听过。他没头绪的。

(12:28) A：你现在看起来不太糟啊。

(12:29) R：但下周我可能就会变成 **死亡** 的化身。

(12:30) A：好吧，那，他搞明白的时候你得告诉他这点。确保他理解。

(12:31) R：哦，他会理解的。然后就会觉得有义务留下来。最终会因为我让他陷入这摊烂事儿而开始恨我。

(12:32) A： **Remus** **，别说了。**

(12:33) A：如果他开始觉得这是个义务，那也是他的问题。我们都知道的。我们周围的人干什么都是他们自己的事儿，如果这让他们不爽了那他们有权离开。

(12:35) R：我不想让他走。

(12:35) A：我知道，Remus，我很抱歉。

(12:36) R：我想我只能到时候再说了。

(12:36) A：是的。在那之前，咱们来给Frank烤个蛋糕。

(12:37) R：真的？你还说‘咱们’……

(12:37) A：没错，你要和我一起烤蛋糕。

(12:38) R：我不觉得这是个明智的决定。

(12:39) A：我才不管你怎么想呢。周三见。

 

**周一** **下午**

(1:11) S：有俩十二岁小孩儿在我前面接吻。

(1:12) R：嗯，别盯着看太久了，那算重罪。

(1:12) S：实际上这看起来挺没意思的。那个女生都要睡着了。

(1:13) R：你随时可以过去救她，骑士先生。

(1:14) S：这是个大冒险吗？

(1:15) R：天啊当然不——是，我的意思是是的。去吧。

**[** **正在呼叫** **Moony]**

R：“这是个坏主意。”

S：“你也好啊。我似乎记得这是你的主意吧。别担心，我不会欺负孩子的。”

R：“我感觉我就像弗兰肯斯坦。我创造了一个怪物。”

S：“嘘，你喜欢你的造物。好了现在闭嘴听着。”

R：“这太糟了！”

S：“呃——打扰一下？先生？对，你好，能不能占用你一点时间来谈谈我们的上帝还有救世主，耶稣基督？”

S：“——他妈在搞什么玩意儿，老兄——”（路人）

S：“哦，我震惊了！言语如此卑劣。请来我们的教会吧。你母亲非常担心你。”

S：“走开，你这他妈的怪人！”（路人）

S：“愿上帝怜悯你的灵魂，救赎你直至天堂——”

S：“滚开！”（路人）

S：“再见还有愿上帝保佑——啊靠！”

R：“Padfoot？”

S：“他朝我扔了个果汁盒。 **你会因此下地狱的。** ”

R：“哦我的天哪——Padfoot！”

S：“Moony！你还对主的名字不敬过！你怎么敢！还有，别笑了。”

R：“我——我停不下来！你这笨蛋！”

S：“这是你的主意！”

R：“哦，天，*咳嗽*Padfoot，你*咳嗽*，你——”

S：“Moony？你还好吗？”

R：“我*咳嗽*我很好。真，啊咳，的。抱，抱歉。”

S：“不，我很抱歉。你没事吧？”

R：“啊咳。嗯。没事儿。”

S：“我说我喜欢你沙哑嗓音的时候……不大是这个意思的。”

R：“哈哈，是啊我想到了。那个男生怎样？”

S：“他用手指着我。没礼貌。”

R：“他会下地狱的。”

S：“哦，靠，我大概该去上课了。以后来和你聊，Moony。”

R：“我期待着你下次恐吓小孩子。”

S：“多保重啊，Remus。”

R：“你也是，Sirius。”

**[** **呼叫已断开** **]**

**周二** **上午**

(10:23) S：你的英语课什么样？

(10:24) R：我读一本书。我去了解这本书的主旨。我写一篇读后感。

(10:24) S：然后呢？

(10:25) R：妈妈怀我的时候就在大学读英语系。她读书然后做标记。没那么难。

(10:26) S：敢问你这么干了多少次了？

(10:26) R：啊，嗯，很多次了，数不过来。

(10:27) S：读过莎士比亚吗？

(10:27) R：甚多。

(10:28) S：……哦不。

(10:29) R：汝有何疑？

(10:29) S：我都干了什么啊。

(10:30) R：汝祈之，汝为何嫌恶莎士比亚腔？

(10:31) S：老天啊，Remus，你肯定是网上搜来的。

(10:32) R：来此处再说啊，汝这粗俗杂种！

(10:33) S： **这不是用粗俗这个词的好理由。**

(10:34) R： **讨厌的小丫头。**

(10:35) S：我感觉我刹车够及时。

(10:36) R：我很惊讶哎。我还指望你加入呢。

(10:37) S：这次我得刹住车，感谢你现身说法。

(10:37) R：我希望你满意了。

(10:38) S：诚然。实也。

(10:38) R：这太弱了。

(10:39) S：我可是还在受折磨呢。

(10:39) R：等你脑子运作正常的时候再来找我吧。

(10:40) S：那可能得需要点时间了。给我一会儿。

(10:40) R： _弱爆了。_

*

(10:30) J：你看起来就像吞了一条鱼然后现在鱼想再从你喉咙里游出来。

(10:30) S：Moony在用莎士比亚腔和我说话。

(10:30) S：我觉得我恋爱了。

(10:31) J：老天，Padfoot。这事儿越来越脱轨了。

(10:32) S：哦，别这么看啊。

(10:32) S：我认识你第二天就告诉你了我爱你。

(10:33) J：这倒是真的。你就是这种怪人。

(10:34) J：我就说说，不过，不管你这是什么奇奇怪怪的性取向

(10:34) J：肯定让你对Moony一见倾心。

(10:35) S：就让我为这个男生的奇妙幽默感乐呵一下，别当媒婆了，行不？

(10:35) J：行吧，Padfoot。

(10:35) J：当然。

**周二** **下午**

(2:34) R：你在开玩笑吧。

(2:34) S：怎么了？

(2:35) R：我妈给我弄来了一条金鱼。

(2:35) S：啊噢

(2:36) R：因为她觉得我太孤独了。有一条金鱼能有什么鬼用？

(2:37) S：喜剧性安慰作用？

(2:37) R：这不是你吗？

(2:38) S：哈—哈。

(2:38) S：你告诉你妈妈我的事情了没？

(2:39) R：没，可能就因为我没说所以她才觉得我很孤独。我整天坐在我的房间里无所事事。

(2:39) R：我是说，这一部分是实话，但有时候会被你没用的闲聊打破。

(2:40) S：我看孤独让你变得很迷人啊。

(2:40) R：你还什么都没看见呢。

(2:42) S：你孤独吗？实话实说。

(2:43) R：天，我不知道。

(2:43) S：你在说谎，Remus。

(2:44) R：好吧如果你知道答案的话

(2:45) S：不，我只是在说 **你** 知道答案。

(2:45) R：呃

(2:46) R：你看。好吧。也许有人陪着不是那么糟。

(2:46) R：Alice尽她所能了，我很感激她。但她不能一直陪着我。

(2:47) S：但是我能。

(2:47) R：但不是真的陪在身边。

(2:48) S：不是。至少，还不是？

(2:49) R：是啊我想。还。

(2:50) S：我还有个很要紧的问题。

(2:50) R：是什么？

(2:51) S：你给你的金鱼起了什么名字？

(2:52) R：哦，天啊。没起呢，还。

(2:52) S：！！！！

(2:53) R：好吧。Padfoot，你能给我的金鱼起个名字吗？

(2:54) S：我很乐意，Remus！

(2:54) R：不过别像艾文多克一样！

(2:55) S：叹气。好吧。

(2:56) R：好孩子。

*

(4:56) S：这条金鱼是公是母还是不确定？

(4:56) R：呃……

(4:57) R：我刚问了我妈妈，她说不知道。不确定吧。

(4:57) S：好的。那就不用管性别偏向了。

(4:58) R：你真的在对性别和身份这些事儿较真，哼？

(4:58) S：我还没找到和我契合的说法，但真的挺有意思的。你是对的。网络世界很奇妙。

(4:59) R：当你不小心偶然发现了新纳粹主义分子的博客之类的东西时别惊讶。那天太恐怖了。

(4:59) S：哇哦。好的。

(5:00) S： **不管怎样。金鱼。请击鼓。**

(5:00) R： _*_ _紧张的击鼓_ _*_

(5:01) S：芭丝谢芭。（注①）

(5:02) R：我再也不要让你给任何东西起名了。

(5:03) S：啊噢噢，拜托Moony。

(5:03) R：好吧，我就用一半。我要叫它谢芭。

(5:03) S：我想我不能抱怨什么。

(5:04) S：谢芭会有朋友吗？

(5:04) R：有的，那就是我。

(5:05) S：不，另一个鱼朋友！拜托，Remus。

(5:05) R：不，我不会再弄一条金鱼来的。这条已经给我太多责任了。

(5:05) S：是啊，我听说你得喂它们，差不多是，每天都要。

(5:06) R：住口。没鱼了。我不会再弄一条来让你起名的。

(5:06) S：好——吧。那祝你和谢芭玩儿得愉快。

(5:07) R：哦，我们会的。我们会玩儿得非常愉快。我兴奋到要爆炸了。

(5:07) S：你面无表情，不是吗？

(5:08) R：显然。

**周三** **中午**

(12:09) R：Alice在逼我做烘焙。我需要立刻支援。

(12:10) S：哦哦哦烘焙。你在做什么？

(12:10) R：蛋糕。从头做起。就，为什么要从头做？！

(12:11) S：她没在你旁边告诉你怎么做吗？

(12:12) R：她把配方写给我了，现在在干自己的事儿。

(12:12) R： **饼干！她在做饼干！为什么我不能去做饼干！那太容易了啊！**

(12:13) S：生活充满了挑战，Moony。你只能接受。

(12:14) R：我感觉我的人生挑战已经够多了。靠，她为什么不能直接给我盒现成的蛋糕混合料？加鸡蛋加黄油然后就搞定了。

(12:14) S：喔噢。你一定恨死烘焙了。

(12:15) R：我烘焙手艺非常差劲。我不知道为啥，但就是会有东西着火，我身上还全是面粉。

(12:16) R：Alice已经告诉我我鼻子上沾了面粉了。好极了。

(12:16) S：那太可爱了！

(12:17) R：我不可爱。

(12:17) S：你就是。

(12:18) R：我生气了。

(12:18) S：你就是只小猫。

(12:19) R：好了，我要用电动打蛋器了。不好的事情要发生了。

(12:20) S： **我相信你能行的。**

(12:27) R：我弄到墙上去了。Alice在用烤箱隔热手套打我。

(12:28) S：告诉她平底锅更有效。

(12:34) R：她把我踢出来了。是时候了。

(12:35) S：喔噢，你真那么差劲？

(12:36) R：是啊。比起做东西我更擅长吃。

(12:37) S：为啥要烤东西啊，不管怎样？

(12:38) R：Frank要回家了。欢迎回来庆祝蛋糕。

(12:38) S：哦哦，你能不能烤个派然后扔到他脸上？

(12:39) R：我真的希望你不要见到Frank。

(12:40) S：我要见的。我有几件事儿要对那孩子说。

(12:41) R：她在吼我了。好吧，好吧，我得过去了，她要拿钳子夹我了。

(12:42) S：祝你烘焙冒险玩儿得开心！

(12:42) R： _没大有可能。_

**周三** **晚上**

(10:58) S：哟。Moony。你醒着吗？

(10:58) R：嗯。

(10:59) S：靠，我又把你吵醒了？

(11:00) R：没，没有，我九点就躺下了，就盯着天花板，很无聊。

(11:01) S：该来找我聊天的。

(11:01) R：不想打扰你。

(11:02) S：你永远也不会打扰到我，Moony。

(11:02) S：不过你可以让我找点乐子。

(11:03) R：怎么？

(11:04) S：现在晚上了而我很无聊。我想听个鬼故事。

(11:04) R：你们是在树林里围在篝火旁边吗？

(11:05) S：不是啊。

(11:05) R：那就不行了。

(11:06) S：你欠我一个故事！我给你讲了一个了，一个轻松有趣的小童话。

(11:06) S： **哦哦** 我有棉花糖如果能有点用的话。

(11:07) R：你到底从哪儿弄来的棉花糖？

(11:07) S：从床底下。

(11:08) R：我问的不是这个意思不过不管怎样我不觉得我想听答案。

(11:08) S：你知道我想听什么吗？一个鬼故事。

(11:09) R：好吧，行，不过别指望有多有意思。我之前从来没讲过鬼故事，也没真正意义上听过。

(11:09) S：真的？老哥，这样的话你就错过太多那种地板吱吱响的真实焦虑了。

(11:10) R：好吧。等下，给我一秒钟。

**[** **正在呼叫** **Padfoot]**

R：“这样更真情实感一点，我觉得。”

S：“嗯，我同意。我得小声说话了，因为到头来上次咱们深夜谈话的时候Wormtail和Prongs都在听。”

R：“有道理。我也小声说话吧这样你就不会被带进平常的音量了。”

S：“而且这样你就不会吵醒谢芭了。”

R：“当然。显而易见。”

S：“现在，Moony，给我讲个故事吧。”

R：“我想不出除了俗套开头以外的开头。”

S：“那我来：那是一个风雨交加的深夜。”

R：“那是一个风雨交加的深夜，你走回你的宿舍，这之前你刚进行了一场超爽的……机车夜行。”

S：“等下，你把我当主角！？老兄，你要杀了我啊！！”

R：“我不想写我自己死了！还有，是你要听鬼故事的。还是应该吓吓你的。”

S：“好吧。我进行了一场超爽的机车夜行。”

R：“你四周漆黑一片，夜很静，脚下的枯叶嘎吱作响。你尽力不让黑暗追上你，但你止不住脊椎上略过的战栗，有猫头鹰在远方嚎叫。”

S：“我听起来像个小屁孩。”

R：“我很确定你定的规矩是不准打岔。”

S：“呃啊，好的，继续吧。”

R：“偷偷溜回你的宿舍真的很难，因为老旧的建筑在你脚下嘎吱作响。差不多每走一步木地板都在晃，而当你走了三步听到嘎吱的一声时，你几乎没注意到。

R：“你慢慢推开门，门板发出呻吟声，然后你发现你所有的舍友都睡得很熟。你把你的头盔扔到床上，俯下身子去脱鞋，这时你注意到门还开着，洒进几束月光。

R：“你站起来去关门，背上有种痒痒的感觉，而当你没头没脑地去摸索床在哪儿的时候，你的手碰到了一个实物。摸起来像是件毛衫，你向后一跳不过马上开始朝黑暗挥拳，但那儿什么都没有。你点了下手机，光里你什么都没看见，于是你决定作罢，回去睡觉。”

S：“这故事里我是不是突然变成了一个白痴？”

R：“我只是在描述现实里会发生的事儿。”

S：“你觉得我会打空气然后就不管了？”

R：“好吧，我骗你的。我觉得你会像个小朋友一样尖叫再加上点乱抽乱打。”

S：“我才不会！”

R：“你会的！现在闭嘴，你在毁气氛。”

S：“好——吧。”

R：“好的。嗯。哦，对，所以你躺在床上，超爽的机车夜行后你疲惫不堪，想快点睡觉，这时你发现门还开着。你愤怒地踢开被子，在挫败感中砰地关上了门。

R：“但你的舍友没有醒。

R：“你试图说服自己在你脖子后面颤抖的只是一股气流，然后当你爬上床时，你试着忽视了突然变冷的床铺。

R：“这么讲有用吧？”

S：“地板刚才响了一声所以是的。继续。”

R：“我感觉自己像个笨蛋。”

S：“继续呀！我得知道我是怎么死的。拜托。”

R：“好吧行。外面大风呼啸，漏进窗沿缝隙发出的声音就像在尖叫。你躺在床上的时候不自主地感觉到屋里有个让人喘不过气的存在。你睁开眼什么也看不见，但你想象在房间的角落里站着一个干瘦的身影，正看着你看他。”

S：“这儿是挺他妈黑的。”

R：“你不完全确定，但你感觉你看到黑暗中的影子移动了位置，想都没想就喊道，‘Prongs？’但他没回答。

R：“你把毯子拉过头顶，在你的临时帐篷里打开手机，透过毯子你能看到一个黑点在你上方移动。

R：“ _Padfoot_ _？_ _Sirius_ _。”_

S：“不说话。只讲故事。”

R：“好的，好的。在手机上，你开始疯狂给Prongs和Wormtail发短信，而在黑暗中你听到他们的手机嗡嗡作响，但他们的身子没有动。突然，黑影从眼前消失了，然后你在这静夜里紧张地听着动静。

R：“然后你感觉床脚上一沉，就好像有人坐在——”

S：“ **啊啊啊啊啊老天淦我靠啊！** ”

R：“Padfoot？！”

S：“ **老老老天——爷啊。** ”

R：“没必要模仿这么到位吧。”

S：“ **PRONGS** **你这究极大傻帽。** ”

R：“啥？”

S：“ **妈的你就是个混蛋我要杀了你。** 抱歉Moony，Prongs刚才拉了一下我的脚因为他是个没礼貌的傻逼。”

R：“至少你被吓到了，哼？目的不就是这个吗？”

S：“抓脚腕太作弊了！我实话实说，我/是/有点被你的蠢故事吓到了。你就非得把场景设立在我现在待的地方吗？”

R：“作用最大化。”

S：“没开玩笑。哦老天。Prongs笑得停不下来。Moony？哦别吧，别你也！”

R：“你尖叫了！就像我说你会的那样！”

S：“别笑话我了！该死的，我当然尖叫了，我是个巨婴。”

R：“吓坏的巨婴。吱哇叫的巨婴。”

S：“好吧我知道了！小宝宝！”

R：“现在别生气啦，小宝宝。”

S：“下次你再叫我‘宝宝’我就当做是你对我的爱称了——闭嘴Prongs！”

R：“那我想你小声说话没起什么作用。”

S：“没有，很奇妙。我觉得我现在该去睡觉了。都快半夜了。”

R：“以后再聊，Padfoot。”

S：“好。再见咯Remus。”

R：“晚安。”

**[** **呼叫已断开** **]**

**周四** **上午**

(9:38) R：昨晚从电话背景里听到一些有趣的言论。

(9:39) S：嗯？比如？

(9:39) R：“别调情了去睡觉。”

(9:40) S：那是Prongs那个混蛋。无视他就好。

(9:41) R：Frank今天回家。我们要办个派对，加上我失败的蛋糕，而且还会有很多人。

(9:41) S：你能做到的，Moony。

(9:41) S：蛋糕最后如何，不管怎样？

(9:42) R：Alice修补了一下，而且顶上有很多糖霜来掩盖它的丑陋。

(9:42) S：我确定那一定是个杰作。

(9:43) R：Alice写字像女神一样好看，还用圈圈花体把‘欢迎Frank回家’这几个字成功塞到了那个怪物上。太不可思议了。

(9:43) R：我最好准备一下。

(9:44) S：你还好吗Moony？

(9:44) R：当然了。我晚点再和你说。

(9:45) S：玩得开心点，Moony。

**周四** **中午**

(12:23) R：所以欢迎回家派对是在Frank家里举行的，他妈妈很有意思。

(12:24) S：婴儿照？

(12:24) R：不，她只是把所有人都吐槽了一遍，而自己的帽子上还戴着只鸭子。

(12:25) S：鸭子很可爱，Moony！别骂了！

(12:25) R：不，就是字面意义的鸭子。打来的真鸭子被塞上填充物然后缝在了一顶帽子上。

(12:26) S：呀。等着她拿出一条天鹅围巾吧。

(12:26) R：我绝对不会惊讶的。

(12:27) R：她刚刚跟我说我‘如果还继续盯着那东西看眼睛就会变方’指我的手机。（注②）

(12:27) S：她这点说得很对，Moony。这情况很严重，会变成小方眼的。我不想让你成为受害者。

(12:28) R：我已经在戴眼镜了，我不知道我还能再怎么糟了。

(12:28) S： **你戴眼镜？**

(12:29) R：……是啊？只是读东西的时候戴。

(12:29) S： **我怎么没早点知道？？**

(12:30) R：什么，你要因为我是个书呆子而把我按进马桶吗？

(12:30) S：Moony，这是我今天听到的最好的消息。你真是个呆子，一个可爱的呆子。

(12:31) R：我已经和你说过了，我不可爱。

(12:31) S：是啊，是啊，你是个戴眼镜的愤怒青年。哪种眼镜？

(12:32) R：我不会告诉你的。

(12:32) S：求——你——了—— **Moooooooony** **？**

(12:33) R：呃。

(12:33) R：黑色的。框很宽。

(12:34) S：你是在告诉我……

(12:34) R： **对** 我戴那种潮人风的眼镜，好吧？

(12:35) S： **哦我的天。**

(12:35) R：我当时十五岁！那时候很流行的！

(12:35) R：而且 **只是用来读东西的** 。

(12:36) S：‘只是用来读东西的’……你现在戴着呢吗？

(12:36) R：我不想谈论这个话题了。

(12:37) S： **你现在戴着呢，不是吗？**

(12:37) R：呃，好吧我是在读东西呢，不是吗？

(12:38) S：书——呆——子。

(12:38) R：Frank的奶奶刚刚叫我四眼。为什么会这样。

(12:39) S：他们看得很明白。潮人眼镜太惹眼了。

(12:39) R：你再说一次我就骑着自行车带着尤克里里去找你算账。

(12:40) S：哦，好可怕哦。比你的鬼故事还吓人。

(12:41) R：我觉得这应该是我和Prongs共同努力的结果。你叫得像杀猪一样。

(12:41) S：对，好吧，我知道了，谢谢你啊！Prongs也戴眼镜。圆的，因为他甚至比你还呆。

(12:42) R：那Prongs看起来，就像你说的，是一个可爱的呆子吗？

(12:42) S：呃呕不，Prongs就像我弟弟一样。别阴阳怪气的，Remus。

(12:43) S：我意思是，如果我可以选的话，我会选Prongs当我弟弟。

(12:43) R：除了我只在上周才听你提过的这个神秘弟弟，你还有别的兄弟姐妹吗？

(12:44) S：没啦，但家里有——曾有——太多表亲了。我家。古老家族。

(12:44) S：靠，我曾经在的家。

(12:45) R：他们家。

(12:45) S：他们家。对。

(12:45) S：你有兄弟姐妹吗？

(12:46) R：没有。只有我和谢芭。

(12:46) S：我能猜到谁是爸妈最喜欢的孩子。

(12:47) R：如果你说是谢芭我就打你。

(12:47) S：又用你的自行车和尤克里里？

(12:48) R：对。所以别惹我。

(12:49) S：你生气的时候很可爱。

(12:49) R：停————

(12:50) S：我开玩笑的，开玩笑的。你生气是应该的。

(12:51) R：我没真生气。是你说我生气的。

(12:51) R：Frank的奶奶说我‘太瘦了对身体不好’。多有魅力的女人啊，真的。

(12:52) S：Frank的奶奶开始听起来像Frank本人一样混蛋了。

(12:52) R：等下

(12:53) R：那句话是想让我吃蛋糕。

(12:53) S： **你的** 蛋糕？？

(12:54) R：哦我的天我在吃我的蛋糕。

(12:54) S： **怎么样？**

(12:55) R：令人惊讶的好吃。是巧克力的，所以你永远不会弄得多糟糕。搞砸巧克力蛋糕是很难的。即使是我这种手艺。

(12:55) S：因为巧克力特别好吃？

(12:56) R：因为混在一起的时候巧克力看起来和尝起来都不会哪里不对的。

(12:57) R：好吧，Alice在威胁收走我的手机了。

(12:57) S：那好吧。看来又有人挡在咱俩中间了。

(12:58) R：过不了多久我就会回来的。

(12:58) S：我等着那一天，Moony。在那之前，就此别过。

(12:59) R：别忘了我，Padfoot。

**周四** **下午**

(2:22) R：我妈妈已经意识到你的存在了。

(2:23) S：而你还拿着手机没被收走？奇迹。

(2:23) R：Alice告的状。背叛了我对她的信任。我们现在不要和她说话了。

(2:24) S：很严格。我喜欢。

(2:24) R：呃，现在我妈妈一直在问我们什么时候能邀请你来吃晚餐了。就好像这变成了‘见家长’。

(2:25) S： **哈哈** 我懂你什么意思。

(2:26) R：？？

(2:27) S：哈哈，好吧，我所有朋友都觉得你是我男朋友。

(2:27) R：……啥？

(2:28) S：啊抱歉。这太诡异了。

(2:28) R：不会的。我是说。我觉得我这边比你还厉害一点。

(2:29) S：为啥？

(2:29) R：Alice叫你小情圣。

(2:30) S： **哈哈我的天哪**

(2:31) R：所以我们的朋友们似乎很想看我们真的在一起。

(2:31) S：对吧？他们觉得友情还不够。

(2:32) R：情侣效应，我管它叫这个。他们在谈恋爱，所以他们看到的每个没在谈恋爱的人都得立马去谈。

(2:32) S：哦我喜欢这个说法。是啊，Prongs遇见‘那个人’之前从来没这样过。不过他没这么对Wormtail，这就挺烦人的了。

(2:33) R：会到他的时候的。

(2:33) S：最好这样。

(2:34) S：Frank也参与了吗？

(2:34) R：是的，他相当热衷于推我一把。我觉得因为愧疚吧。

(2:37) S： **他从来没配得上你过。**

(2:38) R：哦

(2:38) R：嗯

(2:39) R：谢了？

(2:42) S：哈哈，Moony。不过真的，你值得更好的。

(2:43) R：嗯我现在有你了。

(2:45) R：这回复太诡异了，我很抱歉。

(2:46) S：没，这，呃，没什么大不了的。不过你是对的。我是说，你有我了。

(2:48) R：……是啊？

(2:49) S：是啊。差不多吧。哈。

(2:50) S：喔噢这听起来太逊了。

(2:52) R：这没啥。我不觉得我能摆脱你了，即使你离开了，不管怎样。

(2:52) S：我不会走的

(2:53) S：我知道你可能不相信我但是真的，Remus。等我们80岁的时候我还是会发给你一张我在街上看到的狗的傻照片或者别的什么的。

(2:54) R：Padfoot……我撑不到80岁的。

(2:54) S：那只要你还在我就不会离开你。

(2:55) R：谢谢你，Sirius。

(2:55) R：我们完全不是男朋友关系，哼？哈哈。

(2:56) S：哈哈，也许我们应该重新想想了。

(2:56) S：我是说。就。如果是。需要考虑的什么东西。

(2:56) S：我不知道。

(2:57) R：呃，是啊好的。我很乐意。

(3:05) R：……好吧也许你不是真的这个意思。

(3:18) R： _对不起。_

(3:33) R：靠。

*

(5:22) J： **REMUS** **这里是** **SIRIUS** **我很抱歉我的手机课上被收走了而且该死的老师把我们的短信念出来了真的很羞耻然后现在我在用** **PRONGS** **的手机对不起对不起明天我把手机拿回来我们再说求你了别生气。**

(5:23) J： **如果要证明我是不是真心的话你好好想一想没错我已经把你的号码背过了。**

(5:32) J： **REMUS** **？**

(5:53) J： **靠。**

**周五** **上午**

(8:32) A：Frank和我在门外呢。运动时间到！

(8:34) R： _不了。_

(8:34) A：拜托。我们昨天刚和你说好的。

(8:34) R：而我保证的是下周去，不是今天。

(8:35) A：不行，因为下周你会说一样的话然后就会变成和去年一样的死循环。快下床，Remus。

(8:35) R：今天不行，Alice，求你了先走吧。

(8:36) A：发生什么了？

(8:36) R：没事儿。

(8:37) A：是小情圣？

(8:37) R：别那么叫他了。

(8:38) A：所以就是他的事儿。

(8:39) R：我要回床上去了。

(8:40) A：不行，不能再这样了。你妈妈要让我们进去了，如果有必要我们会亲手把你从床上架下来的。然后你就会出门运动，告诉我们到底怎么了，然后我们来帮帮你。

(8:41) R：你们为什么要这么干啊

(8:42) A：因为我们是你该死的朋友，Remus，现在让我们进门。

(8:43) R：让我先把裤子穿上。

(8:44) A： **好孩子。**

*

(9:21) S：他给你回复了没？

(9:22) J：没有，Padfoot。

(9:23) S：靠。淦。我搞砸了。

(9:23) J：你还没搞砸呢，Sirius，是Slughorn搞的。这是他的错。

(9:24) S：是啊，但Moony绝对不会信的！

(9:25) J：你没什么办法的啊，老哥。

(9:25) S： **那谢谢你啊** **JAMES** **这正是我苦恼的根源**

(9:26) J：行吧行吧，冷静点！你只需要……想办法让他相信。

(9:26) S：喔噢，我从来没这么想过呢。

_[Wormtai_ _l_ _已被添加入群聊_ _]_

(9:27) J：我没想法了。Pete，我这儿需要帮助。

(9:28) P：如果这是Moony那个事情，你又给他打过电话了没？

(9:29) S：今早没有。他昨晚关机了。

(9:29) S：他从来没关过机。

(9:30) J：没电了？

(9:31) S：咱们就直说吧。他是在躲我，现在也是。

(9:31) P：试试下课给他再打个电话。他某个时候肯定要开机的。

(9:32) S：你觉得如果我学会说32种语言的‘对不起’他能原谅我吗？

(9:32) J：我觉得等你能好好解释清楚的时候他就会立马原谅你了。肯定会翻篇的，Sirius，我保证。

(9:33) P：除了上课发短信以外你什么都没做错。

(9:34) J：在你下课给Moony打电话之前，我们必须策划一下对Slughorn的报复。

(9:34) P：对！就，如果这能让你感觉好点，那这就会让我也感觉好点。

(9:35) S：你有没有什么想法，Prongs？

(9:36) J：有。而且还要有Evans的参与。就是这么阴险。

(9:36) S：我听着呢。

(9:37) J：先生们，让我们开始谈正事吧。

*

**[** **语音信箱留言于上午十时三十五分** **]**

S：“靠。哦。Remus，我是Sirius，防止你没立马意识到是我。我给你打电话是想说昨天的事。你还没回复我任何信息，只是……呃，好吧，我想我再说一声对不起好了。那个上次把我踢出教室的混蛋没收了我的手机还把我们的聊天信息在课上读出来了。这不代表我收回我说过的话。一点都不代表，老兄，求你了信我。我只是——靠我马上就没时间了。啊，请给我打个电话或者发个短信或者不管啥的以及坚决不准你觉得自己做错了什么。我是认真的。真的，信我，是认真的。我特别认真所以你甚至可以说——”

**[** **语音信箱留言完毕。按** **1** **删除消息** **]**

*

(10:40) R：他留了条语音留言，哦天哪，我怎么办？

(10:41) A：我们讨论过怎么办。

(10:42) R：如果他觉得一切都很糟然后我们再也不说话了怎么办？

(10:42) A：别让这个成为你们再也不聊天的理由啊。我觉得挺公平的，如果他不这么觉得，那你就知道了他不会尊重你的。

(10:43) A：你做得没什么不好的。

(10:43) A：而且如果情况变狗屎了那我们就揍他一顿。

(10:44) R：我真的很想看看你揍人的样子。

(10:45) A：我完全可以！我随时都能暴揍你。

(10:46) R：还有Frank？

(10:46) A：Remus，你什么都不知道。那孩子就是个软蛋。

(10:47) A：我可以同时揍你们两个。

(10:47) R：我知道。这就是我有点怕你并且会做你说的任何事的原因。

(10:48) A：接下来喝点水泥然后去和小情圣说两句吧。

(10:48) R：遵命，船长。

 

**周五** **中午**

(12:02) R：他读了什么信息？

(12:02) S：从‘我不会走的’到‘我很乐意’。

(12:03) R：抱歉你老师是个傻逼。

(12:03) R：以及我很抱歉我一直没回你消息。

(12:04) S：没什么。就，你生气了吗？

(12:04) R：没。更多的只是我有点被吓到了。

(12:05) S：我懂了。我很抱歉。

(12:05) R：你没做错什么。是我很抱歉。

(12:06) S：你也没做错什么。

(12:06) R：不，但接下来就会是我的错了。

(12:07) S：你指啥？

(12:08) R：你昨天说你不会收回你说过的话。

(12:09) S：嗯哼。

(12:10) R：我也不。

(12:10) R：但我也许重新考虑了……一些方面的东西。

(12:11) S：哦，比如？

(12:12) R：那个，呃，我们当时打算去考虑的东西。

(12:13) S：你不想去考虑那个了？

(12:13) R：我现在不想考虑。现在你还在你在的地方而我在我这里而且我还不知道你他妈姓什么。

(12:14) S： **Black** **。**

(12:15) R：……我没明白。

(12:15) S：笨蛋，我姓Black。

(12:16) R：你在逗我吗？？

(12:16) R：你的名字是 _Sirius Black_ _。_

(12:17) S：是啊。

(12:17) R：这太荒唐了。这种名字书里才有。

(12:18) S：我正在努力告诉自己这不是在骂我。

(12:18) R：抱歉。但是天哪。只是，哇哦。

(12:19) S：也许我们应该说回刚才的话题？

(12:19) R：好。

(12:20) R：嗯，就因为你告诉了我你姓什么并不意味着我对怎么处理这件事的想法有所改变。

(12:20) S：我们该怎么处理这件事？

(12:21) S：不管这件事指……什么。

(12:22) R：这就是我的另一个重点，我们还不清楚‘这件事’指什么。我觉得我们应该把这件事推迟到我们真的……见面的时候再决定，或者见面以后什么的。

(12:22) R：你懂的，普通人都这么干。

(12:23) S：这听起来……挺合理的。

(12:23) R：你不高兴了吗？

(12:24) S：没，Moony，当然没有。我理解而且是啊我懂为啥这主意更好些了。

(12:25) R：那这样我们就说清楚了：不是因为我不想。

(12:25) S：对，是啊，我知道的。

(12:25) S：而且也不是因为我不想。

(12:26) R：好，嗯，好的。

(12:27) S：好了，那我们就翻篇吧，因为刚才那些可太紧张了，Remus。

(12:28) R： _ **Lupin**_ _ **。**_

(12:29) S：这是不是说

(12:29) R：我的名字是 _Remus Lupin_ _。_

(12:30) S：我的天哪这比我期待过的棒多了。

(12:31) S：很高兴认识你，Remus Lupin。我是Sirius Black。

(12:32) R：早上好，Sirius Black。和你相识很愉快。

(12:32) S：我很期待未来和你相见，Lupin先生。

(12:33) R：在那之前，我也是，Black先生。

(12:33) S：祝您好运。（注③）

*

(12:40) R： **收拾行李吧你输啦你要去上警校咯。**

(12:41) A： **去你的** **REMUS LUPIN** **我就说我是对的！**

(12:41) R： **看啊！现在你因为这个有了事业。你太机智了，** **ALICE** **！**

(12:42) A：等我拿到学位的时候，我要干的第一件事就是用我新学的知识来把你杀掉。

(12:43) R：我很期待被你谋杀，Alice。

(12:43) A：太他妈对了。

**周五** **下午**

(1:38) J：情况怎样？

(1:38) P：他在笑了，所以肯定没问题。

(1:39) J：而且他也没把任何东西点着火。

(1:39) S：是啊，挺好的，感谢询问。

(1:39) J：那么？

(1:40) S：那么什么？

(1:40) J：我是不是有了个哥夫还是？

(1:41) S：哦，天哪，没有。

(1:41) P：但是Slughorn读的那些信息似乎不是这个意思……

(1:42) S：是啊，嗯，可能我们决定了把没真正见面这件事当做感情路上的路障。

(1:42) P：不是所有人都能接受异地的。

(1:43) J：所以，等等，就这样了？

(1:43) S：不是？你啥意思？我们还在联系的啊。

(1:44) J：哦，所以，这事儿不诡异？

(1:44) S：嗯，至少我不觉得。我不清楚他怎么想。

(1:45) S：我感觉这一系列事情让我们理解了我们的关系到了哪一步之类的。他用了‘推迟’这个词。

(1:46) J：所以，怎样？你们俩都已经清楚了然后现在……？

(1:46) S：直到另行通知前继续走下去，是的。

(1:47) P：那挺好的。考虑到你不是真/认识/的那种认识这个人，对吧？就，你甚至还不知道他得的什么病呢。

(1:47) S：哦，我把这事儿彻底忘了。不过没错，我想这是一个因素。

(1:48) J：另一则消息：整个学校都知道你现在至少有同性恋倾向了。

(1:48) S：我没在意。

(1:49) J：让我重新措一下辞：你家里知道你现在至少有同性恋倾向了。

(1:49) S：还是没在意。

(1:50) P：老兄，你家里人太可怕了。他们不太可能会不管这个？

(1:50) S：哦我确定Reg会有很多难听话要说，像是我可不可以‘别再胡闹了’因为我在‘惹妈妈哭’（我强烈怀疑真实性）不过除此之外我觉得他们会不管我的。或者，对我和原来没什么区别。

(1:51) P：如果像你这么说的话。

(1:51) J：如果不是，我们会给你撑腰的，随时准备把他们踢出屎来。

(1:52) P：对，就按他说的！

(1:52) S：谢啦，老兄们。

(1:53) P：这是不是意味着我们要叫停 **盐味行动** 了？

(1:53) S：当然不是。

(1:54) J：那么我们还有工作要做。

**周六** **上午**

(10:32) R：我现在动力爆棚。

(10:33) A：我就知道我不该提这个的。

(10:34) R：我还没点链接呢。但是他确实有。

(10:34) A：我就是开玩笑的！我真心觉得你不该这么干。

(10:35) R：我知道。不过真的很诱人啊。显示只有一个账号，只能是他了。谁还会起那种名字？

(10:35) A：气氛开始诡异起来。

(10:36) R：我知——道Alice。我知道。但是你肯定也很好奇。

(10:36) A：我是很好奇。

(10:37) A：好吧，要不我来看然后告诉你一些……有关信息。这样你就又知道但又不知道了。

(10:37) R：好。行啊，听起来这样挺公平的。

(10:38) A：尤其是你自己没有Facebook账号。他没法视奸你。

(10:38) R：咱们能不能不用这个词？

(10:39) A：视奸？ **我很抱歉哦你的视奸行为让你感觉不舒服吗？**

(10:39) R： **嘘好吧我知道了。我是个无耻小人。**

(10:40) A：你意识到了就好。好吧，Black，是吧？

(10:40) R：对。

(10:41) A：好的找到了，我要点开了。

(10:42) R：好的好的。

(10:42) A：他头像他妈的是辆摩托车。他是那类人。

(10:43) R：那应该就是艾文多克。

(10:43) A：我不想知道。

(10:44) A：好吧所以他的发言和相册设了私密，但我至少能确认他十七岁还住在英格兰。

(10:44) R：哦谢天谢地。

(10:45) A：不过一张照片也看不了，抱歉啊。

(10:45) R：我觉得无妨。

(10:46) R：嘿，你搜我名字会搜到什么吗？

(10:48) A：呃嗯

(10:48) A： **哦天哪**

(10:48) R：啥？！

(10:49) A： **哦神啊救命**

(10:49) R： **ALICE** **该死你找到了什么**

(10:50) A： **MYSPACE** （注④ **）**

(10:50) R： **不**

(10:51) A： **还有照片**

(10:51) R： **不别我不准发生这样的事情**

(10:52) A： **老天啊** **Remus** **你的个人简历居然是** **BLACK VIEL BRIDES** **的歌词。** （注 **⑤）**

(10:52) R： **靠我记不起来密码了它不让我进**

(10:53) A： **你有试过** **WOLFBOY96** **吗？**

(10:54) R：哦感谢老天，Alice你是个天才。哦我的天哪这太糟糕了。

(10:55) R：哈不过你在我的最佳好友栏里。

(10:56) A：不你在逗我，我删号了我发誓。

(10:57) R：点开都是空白了不过你还是有张显示图片。小浣熊尾巴挺好看的。

(10:57) A：Frank不知道。哦我天哪最糟糕的来了。

(10:58) R：我不知道在哪里删除账号。他们故意的，MySpace想让每个人都活在自己的黑历史里。

(10:59) A：就……删掉所有照片然后把名字改成 **Jericho McHindleburg** **。**

(10:59) A：以及我说改名，意思是你再也不是Remus Lupin了。你必须用你的新身份生活下去。

(11:00) R：我正在慎重考虑。这太悲剧了，我觉得我现在想重新做人。

(11:01) A：至少我们是在各自的另一半前找到的。

(11:02) R：我感觉我应该指出来Sirius不算我的另一半，但没错我很欣慰在他找到之前这东西就入土了。

(11:03) A：他太是你的另一半了。

(11:04) A：好吧，Frank来了，我得待会儿再搞这个。 **立刻找到删除账户选项。**

(11:04) R：一定会的，中尉。

(11:04) A：稍息，大兵。祝你任务顺利。

**周六** **下午**

(2:42) S：我们俩不诡异，对吧？

(2:43) R：如果你不我也不。

(2:43) S：我不。Prongs问我们会不会所以我觉得我应该确认一下。

(2:44) R：嗯，这周到现在一切都好。

(2:45) S：我这周也挺好的，很幸运因为这周末没有比赛，所以没有训练，所以我没事情可做。

(2:45) R：而我要像金刚一样大捶胸口，看起来很搞笑。

(2:46) S：尤其是考虑到你和金刚的体型比起来差远了。

(2:46) R：当我拿着一个芭比娃娃然后别人朝我扔纸飞机的时候就看起来差不多了。

(2:47) S：哈

(2:47) S：你为什么要捶胸？

(2:48) R：治疗方法。很奇怪，我懂。不过挺有用的。

(2:48) S：以及你的运动进行得怎么样了？

(2:49) R：我们是在闲聊还是在检查进度？

(2:49) S：都是。

(2:50) R：这周没碰到狗，我很谢天谢地。但是一条小路不太能容得下三个人。

(2:50) S：硬核电灯泡。

(2:51) R：他们手拉手的时候就更糟了。就，真的有必要吗？

(2:51) S：你需要找到第四个人。Prongs和‘那个人’在一起的时候我有Wormtail，他们还叽叽歪歪的。

(2:52) R：我应该举办个视镜。寻人：一位能在另外两个人卿卿我我的时候缓解无聊的新朋友。

(2:53) S：我要报名。

(2:53) R：你会演戏吗？

(2:54) S：他们叫我戏剧女皇可不是闹着玩的。

(2:54) S：实际上去年的英语课戏剧展示我演了罗密欧。

(2:55) R：你逗我吧。

(2:55) S：没啊。Prongs生气了，因为朱丽叶是‘那个人’。

(2:56) R：哦天哪。

(2:56) R：你是不是得亲她？

(2:57) S：不用，很幸运，不然我觉得Prongs会杀了我的。

(2:57) R：你要演全套莎士比亚吗？如果是的话，那我对你前几天的表现非常失望。

(2:58) S：哦，不是，我们演的是‘现代版’的，差不多算是把剧本重写了。

(2:58) S：我的第一句台词是“靠，我想和罗莎琳来一炮。”

(2:59) R： _不_

(2:59) S：就是这样。

(2:59) R：这太让人接受无能了。

(3:00) S：Prongs演班伏里奥，Wormtail演茂丘西奥。到要杀提伯尔特那场戏，Prongs就大喊“ **为了葡萄藤** ”然后Wormtail把那个演提伯尔特的家伙抱摔在地。剧本没写，即兴的，但是太他妈搞笑了。（注⑥）

(3:01) R：我改主意了这听起来棒极了。

(3:02) S：给Wormtail复仇前我大吼“ **这。就是。维罗纳。** ”然后一脚踢在提伯尔特胸口上。（注⑦）

(3:02) R： **哦我的老天**

(3:03) S：没错，之后就再也不让我们演了。

(3:03) R：说真的。是你葬送了这场戏。

(3:04) R：而且我对提伯尔特的演员感到很抱歉。

(3:04) S：哦那是Gid演的，他没事的。

(3:05) R：你确定他没把你打残？

(3:05) S：我们不得不赔给他一些我们的臭屁炸弹不过除此之外他都挺好的。

(3:06) R：臭屁炸弹。我一点都不惊讶耶。

(3:06) S：嘿嘿。你应该觉得我们已经过了那个年纪了但是……Prongs明天就要进货了。

(3:07) S：我们有个计划。

(3:07) R：哦天哪为啥？

(3:08) S：一个人别想羞辱了Sirius Black还全身而退。

(3:08) R：求你别扎他轮胎。

(3:09) S：哦，不是那么违规的事Moony！放轻松。

(3:09) R：真的？

(3:10) S：当时我特想杀人然后被Prongs和Wormy死死拦住了，但是现在我正处在冷静慎重的阶段。

(3:10) R：不知为何你这样我更害怕。

(3:11) S：是啊，大概是这样，不过也确保了我不会干违规的事情。至少不会是让我会被抓包的事。

(3:11) R：我紧张了。你们在计划什么？

(3:12) S：别紧张啊，Moony！这计划万无一失。等我们实施的时候我会告诉你情况如何的。

(3:12) R：哦天哪这让我更紧张了。

(3:13) S：会——没——事——的。你就别杞人忧天了。

(3:13) R：轻率鲁莽的小混蛋。

(3:14) S：哦，我喜欢。

(3:14) R：怪人。好吧，妈妈在喊我了，因为她‘没听到你在使劲锻炼啊’。不管了，我待会儿再和你聊。

(3:15) S：拜啦Moony。祝“锻炼”愉快。

(3:15) R：我在用Wii Fit。应该不算锻炼。（注⑧）

(3:16) S： **Wii Fit** **瑜伽？**

(3:16) R：哈，不是。想得美。

(3:17) S：没有紧身裤？

(3:17) R：也没有护腿。

(3:18) S：你真的让我很失望，Remus。

(3:19) R：我尽我所能。

(3:19) S：别给我发短信了，去挥洒汗水湿透全身吧。

(3:20) R：是你别给我发短信了。以及别说这么诡异的话。

(3:20) S：不，你先挂电话嘛。

(3:21) R：该死的屌丝。

(3:21) S： **;-P**

(3:22) R：哦天哪，再也不这样了。

(3:22) S：我要来说最后一句。

(3:22) R：好的。

(3:23) S：好的。

**周日** **上午**

(10:02) R：我今天要去外面的世界了。

(10:02) S：喔噢，走出家门？孤独一人？

(10:03) R：我懂，惨得很。

(10:04) R：我讨厌外面的人。

(10:04) S：外面的人？

(10:05) R：似乎好人都待在家里。你永远也不会遇到友善的人。外面的人又混蛋又下流。

(10:05) S：这是真的。我今天就待在家里。

(10:06) R：而且你绝对不是个混蛋。

(10:06) S：当然不是。

(10:07) S：不管怎样，你今天要去大世界干什么？

(10:08) R：买书。还有，似乎穿匡威鞋运动对我‘不太好’所以我要去买双真的运动鞋。

(10:09) S：哦哦，你要买那种亮色荧光的吗？

(10:09) R：你真心觉得这问题的答案会是什么？

(10:10) S：轻点让我失望，Moony。

(10:11) R：我可能得买童鞋，因为我脚很小。所以它们如果不是荧光黄的，那就可能印着爱探险的朵拉。（注⑨）

(10:11) S：我没得可反驳。

(10:12) R：不过我威胁把某人丢进排水沟的时候我没在怕的。

(10:12) S：……你威胁把人丢进排水沟的频率是？

(10:13) R：呃，Alice，昨天。

(10:13) S：喔噢，说到激烈。

(10:14) R：她当时真的很烦人，我发誓。

(10:15) S：该死，我信你的。

(10:16) R：好了，我到站了。没法一边走路一边发短信，不然我就会像你一样蠢到脑震荡。

(10:16) S：就那一次而已。

(10:17) S：祝你鞋子探险好运。

(10:17) R：嗯，谢啦。我会需要运气的。

**周日** **中午**

(12:38) R：我做到了。我买了一双合适的鞋还不是给小孩穿的。这就是胜利的滋味。

(12:39) S：噢，所以没有蝙蝠侠设计？

(12:39) R：我恐怕没有。

(12:40) S：这可真是巨大失望。

(12:40) R：我很抱歉我选鞋没按照你的标准。

(12:41) S：你现在在回家路上了吗？

(12:41) R：对，我在公交车上呢。有个人在我后面抽烟。

(12:42) S：啥？

(12:42) R：他在抽烟

(12:43) R： _在公交车上。_

(12:43) R：等下，我妈妈来电话了。

(12:43) S：好的。

(12:58) R：她对我担心过头了。

(12:58) S：我有点担心，说实话。

(12:59) R：哦拜托，别你也。

(12:59) R：抽烟那家伙偷听到我刚才的电话了，现在在叫我妈宝。

(1:00) S：喔噢，你对外面的人的看法果然没错。

(1:00) R：他就坐在我正后面而且一直在讲话。

(1:01) R：我吸进烟了这不太妙。

(1:01) S：Moony，你得离开那儿。

(1:02) R：是啊。

(1:02) S： **Moony** **？**

(1:05) S：在吗你走了吗？？

(1:10) S： **Remus** **？？**

(1:15) R：抱歉，我得跑下车。

(1:15) R：他朝我脸上吐了烟然后我咳得超厉害我在不知道谁家花园吐了。

(1:15) S：哦我的天哪

(1:16) S：Remus，你还好吗？？？

(1:16) R：嗯，我没事。

(1:17) R：有一对情侣下车帮我了。

(1:17) R：他们甚至提议打破别人家车窗然后开车送我去医院。

(1:17) S：真贴心啊。

(1:18) R： _可不是吗？_

(1:20) R：妈的

(1:20) S： **啥？**

*

(1:22) J：Sirius你别发飙但是我感觉我见到Moony了。

(1:22) S： **啥**

(1:24) J：好了好了他现在从车上下来了

(1:24) S： **兄弟**

(1:24) J： **我知道**

(1:25) J： **对不起**

(1:25) S： **兄——弟——**

(1:26) J： **你还好吗？**

(1:26) S： **我不知道。**

(1:26) S： **我是说**

(1:27) S： **你比我先见到他？？？？？？**

(1:27) S： **你怎么能**

(1:28) J： **我不是故意的我发誓。**

(1:28) S：哦天哪

(1:28) S：这就是场灾难

(1:29) S：全部都告诉我

(1:29) S： **不行那就算违规了**

(1:30) S：不不，告诉我，你欠我的。

(1:30) J：你想让我告诉你？

(1:31) S： **没错——**

(1:31) J：好吧。嗯。首先，他这人挺好玩的。

(1:32) S： **唉** **JAMES** **拜托。**

(1:32) J：好吧我的意思是在那个男的为难他的时候，他问Moony在给谁发短信（我假定是你）但他说“你爸，想知道什么时候我们能见一面然后他能给我吹箫。”

(1:33) S： **我靠**

(1:33) J：没错。不过那之后他就开始咳嗽了所以骚话到此为止。

(1:34) S：好的我要问那个显而易见的问题了。

(1:34) J：他长什么样？

(1:35) S：对。

(1:35) J：嗯，差不多就是他描述的那样。很苍白，很瘦，绿眼睛这类的。

(1:36) J：所以嘿，你没被网络诈骗。

(1:36) S：网络诈骗需要让你自己表现得更有吸引力。

(1:37) J：那啥，我实话实说，但他自贬了 **非常多** 。

(1:37) S：你什么意思？

(1:38) J：等下。

(1:39) J：Lily说他很好看，是那种容易害羞脸红的类型，不过他笑的时候就一下子变得很迷人。

(1:39) S：是啊，但是Lily在和你约会呢所以我不太相信她的判断。

(1:40) J：信我的吧。那家伙很火辣。

(1:40) S：嗯好的。

(1:41) S：我的意思是，这一点都不重要。

(1:41) J：但是有帮助。

(1:42) S：是个很好的额外奖励。

(1:42) S：他知道他和/你/见面了吗？

(1:43) J：知道了。我差不多是……从座位上跳起来拍了下Lily，大喊“是他。”

(1:43) S：哦，真是，机灵啊然后呢？

(1:44) J：别说了。

(1:44) S：他什么反应？

(1:45) J：他看起来很吃惊。他不太清楚该说什么。

(1:45) J：他现在在和你说话吗？

(1:46) S：没，他说他要去看一下医生，我们等会儿再说。

(1:46) J：好的。

(1:47) J：如果我把他吓跑了我很抱歉。

(1:48) S：我觉得你没。别担心了，老兄。

(1:49) S：我觉得……谢谢你照顾他？

(1:49) S：他说你们提议偷车送他去医院。

(1:50) J：哦靠对提醒我了。

(1:50) S：嗯？

(1:51) J：我……知道他得了啥了。

(1:51) S：他的病？

(1:52) J：对。

(1:53) S：哦

(1:53) S：我觉得这样就破坏我们的约定了。

(1:54) J：Padfoot，我觉得这次之后约定得取消了。

(1:54) S：拭目以待吧。

(1:55) J：你想见他吗？

(1:56) S：当然了！

(1:57) J：不想也没关系。

(1:57) S：我想。

(1:58) J：然后？

(1:59) S：嗯，很明显Prongs，我他妈怕死了。

(2:00) J：怕什么？

(2:00) S：……如果他觉得我烦人怎么办？

(2:01) J：我开玩笑的Sirius。你不烦人。

(2:02) S：但万一他觉得我烦呢？

(2:03) J：他不会的。因为你不烦人。

(2:03) S：万一他觉得我很怪怎么办

(2:03) S：或者用力过猛了

(2:04) S：或者太自负了

(2:04) S：或者是个傻瓜

(2:05) J：Padfoot！停！

(2:05) S： **万一他不喜欢我怎么办** **JAMES** **？**

(2:06) J： **他会喜欢你的** **SIRIUS** **因为你是个讨喜的人你也是个超棒的朋友你又忠诚又有趣并且又智慧又体贴所以** 求你别担心了Sirius。他现在喜欢你而且他见到你后也会继续喜欢你。我对你发誓。

(2:06) S：真心话？

(2:07) J：靠，我甚至想说认真的（seriously）。

(2:07) S：笨蛋。

(2:08) J：混球屌丝。

(2:09) S：谢了， **Prongs** **。**

(2:09) J：没啥。现在快找他去吧。

(2:10) S：再也不说这话了。

*

**[** **语音信箱留言于晚上八时二十二分** **]**

R：“嘿，Padfoot。我没不理你但是我在化验什么的实在没什么时间回复。我们明天再说吧。我很确定他们要么放我走要么就会把我绑在床上。不管怎样，我应该都会有时间。在那之前，Prongs真的很好，他女朋友也是，我觉得我好像没说谢谢。所以如果你可以帮忙转告一下那就再好不过啦。我很快就能和你聊了。我保证。”

**[** **语音信箱留言完毕。按** **1** **删除消息** **]**

**注释：** **①** **Bathsheba** **，可以搜索** 拔示巴自行了解一下，所罗门的母亲，圣经里有写。

②square eyes，指盯着看电视屏幕看太久的人。

**③原文** **Fare thee well** **，古英语。**

④ **MySpace** **：聚友网。好像已经凉了，和脸书差不多。**

**⑤** Black Veil Brides：BVB，美国摇滚乐队。（搜一下就知道多刺激了）

**⑥** 原文 **DO IT FOR THE VINE** **，原谅我没文化没看过罗朱所以不太确定什么意思，希望有高人指点一下！**

**⑦原文** **THIS. IS. VERONA** **，捏他** **THIS IS SPARTA** **（这就是斯巴达）。**

**⑧** **Wii Fit** **：任天堂开发的一款健身类游戏，需要平衡板互动。**

_⑨_ _Dora the Explorer_ _：朵拉，有些朋友应该还看过。_


End file.
